Forgiveness, Love, Trying again
by nayek
Summary: This is the continuation of Pain, this is when Bay has the baby and what happens with Emmett.
1. Chapter 1

Seven months and three weeks, she was so beautiful. He was thankful that his mom got to go with her to appointments. He missed her so much.

When school was done he moved back to his mom's, he was going to UMKC, not his first choice but he had to be close to them. She had an appointment today, he was going to go wait out side of the Dr office. Just to be able to see them for a few minutes was all he could ask for.

When they got there Bay was sitting in the back seat, her mom was driving and him mom got out of the passengers seat. His mom looked at him and shook her head, something was wrong, he started crying.

He stayed out side , his mom texted him "please stay calm, she is going to the hospital, she has preeclampsia" he had read that this could happen with the diabetes.

He sat out side and waited for them to come out, an ambulance pull's up. This was real bad, he takes off running to it and they have Bay on a stretcher rolling her into it. Her mom sees him and grabs his arm and pull's him away " her blood pressure is high, I will ask her when we get there if she wants to see you, don't make this worse than it already is".

He is on his bike following the ambulance, all of a sudden the lights go on and it speeds up. Poor Bay, to think about what she was going thru. When they finally get there he runs up to it, they have her out already and are rushing her in to the hospital. He looks at her mom " she had a seizure, they are going to have to take the baby now"

He is running, " Bay you will be fine, I love you so much" he looks at her stomach and kisses it. She puts a hand out and touches his.

The love he felt in that touch was amazing, but he knew he did not deserve it. He started crying he was loosing it his mom walked up and held him.

She got him to calm down, all he had to do now was wait his baby was about to be here.

Dr Richard walks out and see's Emmett, she hugs him. " Bay will be fine, we were nervous but everything went according to plan, she is still out from the anesthesia, this is Dr Collins the pediatrician".

"The baby weighed almost seven pounds, he had a seizure but we expected that, we have him on oxygen, he should stay here for about a week until we get his sugar intake rite"

He walked out of the waiting room went down the hall and cried, for Bay for his baby, and for himself how different things could have been.

Dr Richard walk's up to him " we need to talk" he look's at her " Bay said that if you were here to bring you to see your baby, ya'll relationship had nothing to do with your son"

" I love her so much, I need to hold her and tell her everything will be fine" he typed in to his phone. She read it " Emmett you need to be a father now, that was what she was concerned about, that you would not love him"

" I love them both so much, she had to go through this alone, I would have been there please can I see him now"

"I think she loves you too, but so much has happened, you need to be there for him when she can't"

They walked to the NICU and they both got dressed to go see his son. " He looks just like you" she said. He was crying he hugged her, "thank you" he said.

The nurses let him hold his hand, he talked to him. How was it possible to love some one so much that he had just meant.

The nurses came running up, he let go of his hand, he was having a seizure. That was the scarcest thing he had ever watched, to here about it was one thing but to see it was heartbreaking.

He stood against the wall, his son was trembling, but he couldn't help him.

About ten minutes later they asked him if he wanted to hold him, he had tears in his eyes. They said for him to open his shirt and they took the oxygen off of him, he laid on his chest. He cried the entire time he held him.

After about fifteen minutes his breathing was getting labored they took him and put him in his bed with the oxygen on him again, they told him he could come back in a few hours.

Before he walk's out they put a wrist ban on him , it said Bledsoe, he looked at the baby's crib it had Bledsoe too.


	2. Chapter 2

He walks out if NICU, everyone in her family was there " he is fine he had seizure when I was in there, but they were on top of it, he looks just like me" he signed. If looks could kill he would be dead, he walked away and went to find his mom.

His mom and dad were there, he hugged both of them at the same time. "He is beautiful, he looks just like me" he signed. "He had a seizure when I was holding his hand, but afterward I got to hold him Bay will fall in love again when ever she wakes up"

"Picture please" his mom signed, he was so handsome , " I need to send these pictures to her family, probably not the one of me holding him" he signed.

"Which room is she in, I have to show her " he signed. " I don't know Emmett, her blood pressure is high " she signed. He looked at her " I think this will calm her mom it's our baby"

He walks to the room, she was still sleeping. He held her hand it had been so long since he was able to hold her, he kissed her hand. " Thank you for letting me see my son, I love you so much" he said.

She squeezed his hand and opened her eyes when she saw whose hand she was holding she pulled her's back.

"How is he" she signed, " perfect I will get someone and tell them you are awake "

He stayed out side while they examined her, when she was done he walked back into the room. She was sitting in a wheel chair, " can I bring you to see him " he asked. She nodded her head, finally she was going to see there baby.

'Would you like to see a picture" he asked. "No I just want to see him, I've been dreaming about this for almost four months" she signed. When they got in there the nurses were so happy to see her "he is hungry, would you like to breast feed " she asked Bay had the biggest smile "of course" she said.

When they put him in her arms, she looked at Emmett "really, he looks just like you" she said.

"I know he is so good looking".

He was amazed how easily he took to her," beautiful".

He ate for about twenty minutes, she would stop and burp him and switch to the other breast. She stayed there for about two hours holding him the whole time.

When they told her she had to leave she had tears in her eyes, she pulled out the card on his bed, "can I have an ink pen" she asked the nurses. Eli Angelo Bledsoe she wrote, that was the name they had said there first baby, if a boy would have been, he started crying " you have to know how much I love you, we are forever" he signed. She shook her head no.

They got back to her room her whole family was there, " I need some sleep please come back tomorrow , and I can visit" she told them. They all looked at him " that is my baby in NICU, I'm not leaving" he signed.

Every one left, she looked at him " I need to tell you something". He smiled at her, there baby was beautiful , he knew everything would be fine.

" Emmett I will explain this to you once, and only once please don't interrupt me" she took a deep breath " at your J R prom you broke my heart, there is no reason to discuss that now, I loved you the whole time we were broken up then we had that night in the park and I had the love of my life back" she wiped the tears that were falling, " you destroyed me when I was raped, I thought I would have you no matter what and I was wrong" she stopped for a few minutes " I took you back you said forever and I believed you, then you said the most horrible thing to me on the phone my heart was broken again" she stopped crying.

" When they told me I was pregnant, we were going to get married and be so happy together, I walked in to the ash tray smelling apartment and I knew why you were so mean but forever you said I can't even tell you what it was like seeing your arms wrapped around her, I believe you when you said nothing happened but you crushed me"

He was crying so much, "you broke my heart four times, there is no way I can make it five I will not survive, so if you want to raise this baby with me that is fine but if you can't handle what I had to say please go now"

He finally stopped, "Bay you are the only person I have ever loved, I was at almost every Dr appointment waiting outside, just to see ya 'll " he walked up to her, "if you say we are over than it's what I will have to do, but just so you know I'm waiting for in case you ever change your mind I will love you forever " he signed.

After a few minutes he looked at Bay, " thank you so much for the name, I will do what ever I can to help you and be a good father to my son"

" I will be gone for about an hour i have to pack me a bag and get my homework, do you need anything I can make my mom go to your house and get what you need"

" I will text her I appreciate it a lot" she signed.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months had passed, he practically lived with Bay. She had bought a town house, he spent every night there. They were both so in love with Eli, Emmett would give him his two o'clock feedings every morning, so Bay did not have much to complain about.

They were both going to school, they would take turns on who would bring Eli to her mom's, She was very nice to him but when her dad was there he would brace for the worst. The only problem was they never talked, about Eli yes, but about the future no. He would wake up, go to school, work , his mom's to take a shower and then to Bay's to spend the night.

On Saturday Bay asked him if he could watch Eli when he got off from work, he only worked till noon so he said of course. When he get's to Bay's he see's a truck parked in his spot, he is a little upset. He walk's into the house and his worst fear was there, "hello Ty how are you" he signed. Ty nodded, another one pissed of at him.

" Please text me if anything happens with him" she signed. " We will be gone for a while".

He nodded his head and they were gone, he looked out the window, she hugged him and he kissed her forehead.

He sank to the floor, this could not be happening, but he but he had done it. He texted Travis and Natalie and asked them to come over and tonight he would cook. He had bought things to make Bay his meatloaf, it was her favorite.

Eli was playing on the floor, he was hard of hearing and Bay was trying to teach him signs. It seemed that the only one he learned was holding his arms up to be picked up. Which wasn't a sign at all.

Travis and Natalie got there around five, they played with Eli until he couldn't keep his eyes open. Emmett gave him a bottle and put him to bed. When he get's out of his room they are facetimeing someone. Travis looks at him "Bay " he sign's, he walks up to the phone, she looks so sad " he is sleeping, exhausted from playing with these two " he signed. " Can you take a bag of breast milk out the freezer, I plan on drinking tonight " she signed. His heart was broken " be careful, if you need me to come get you just call" she shook her head and ended the call.

" She is with Ty, she plan's on drinking tonight, it's all my fault " he signed. Natalie hugged him, " she told me that she was not ready for a relationship, she doubts she will ever be, you have to understand she was so in love with you, I doubt it will ever go away " she signed.

They left about eleven, he went to wash the dishes he was waiting for Eli to wake up. The lights started flickering, Ty was there holding a passed out Bay. Emmett opened the door and he carried her to her room, and put her on the bed, Emmett was standing there watching. Ty walked to the door and closed it.

When he opened it again Emmett was still there, " you are such an asshole " Ty said.

Eli started crying so Emmett went to get him,Ty walked to the kitchen and got him a beer. When Emmett came down stairs he got Eli's bottle and sat across from Ty, " you wanna know what we did tonight " he asked. Emmett shook his head, " we went try to get her some tattoo's, there about fifty percent covered, she cried the entire time " he said. Emmett had tears in his eyes, " they did what they could, but she will have to live with them for the rest of her life ".

"The hardest part was letting me see what that bastard did, I have seen injuries a lot worse but knowing what happened made me so mad" he took a drink " and to know that you were so high you compared her friend to him makes me want to kill you" he said.

He kept drinking " I' m sleeping here tonight, she had four shots of tequila, I need to be here in case she wakes up" he said and walked to her room.

"But I'm here" Emmett said " you will stay away from her, I asked her if ya'll could get back together, she said that when she walked into the room it was just like Simone was laying there next to you, her heart breaks everyday when she sees you" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett was crying, he had thought about that morning so many times, but to hear Simone's name hurt him. He loved her so much, to think that finding out she had to live with the scars on the outside and inside that he had caused.

He decided tomorrow he would talk to her, if it was true what Ty said, he would not sleep here anymore. He just couldn't imagine hurting her everyday.

The baby was done with his bottle but was still fussy, Emmett picked him up and kissed his forehead he was warm. He goes into the kitchen to get a thermometer he has a fever over a hundred. He goes to Bay's room but stops outside of the door, she wasn't alone.

He face times his mom, three times before she answers,"mom Eli is running a fever, i don't know what to do" he signed. She was up, "where's Bay" she signed. "She got drunk, she is sleeping it off" he signed" , his mom looked at him you could see the fear he had, "on my way".

She got there, Emmett had the door open. She took Eli and sat down, she put her lips to head. Emmett was pacing, she put her finger in his mouth," Emmett he has a tooth coming out" she signed.

He was so relieved " did you give him tylenol " she asked, he was getting him some. "Look in the freezer, they should have teething rings in there "

" How did you know he was teething" he asked, " Katherine told me Wednesday he was about to have a tooth come out, Bay didn't tell you" she signed.

"She has not talked a lot to me this week, but this is our son, I don't see how she could keep this to herself" he signed. "Well I think you need to wake her up, she need's to know" she signed, " Ty is here sleeping with her, she tried to get the scars that Tank did covered, from what he said they were only able to do some". Melody had tears in her eyes " so she got drunk, he didn't want to leave me with her" he signed.

She shook her head " I am thinking that this will be the last night I stay here, Ty said her heart breaks everyday when she sees me" his mom hugged him, " I hope she will let Eli come spend time at our house" he signed.

It was three and he finally fell asleep, Melody went to Emmett room and got pillows. He layed down on the couch and she put the pillows in the floor to catch Eli in case he fell. She left , they had both fallen asleep.

At seven she woke up Ty was awake laying next to her. " I'm sorry I got drunk you didn't have to stay", Ty laughed " just wanted to make sure you didn't get sick "

She shook her head " coffee " she asked " no I have to go, just wanted to stay until you were awake".

She puts on her robe and walks upstairs to Eli's room, he wasn't there she goes to Emmett's and nothing. She goes down stars and the twins are laying on the couch sleeping. She loved those two more than anything, she sees the thermometer and Tylenol, she was mad for a few minutes he should have woken her. But she realized why he didn't.

She goes brew some coffee and sits across from them with her sketch pad, father and son. The coffee was ready she went fix her some, she walk's back into the living room and Emmett's awake " I'm so mad at you, how could you not tell me are son was teething, I called my mom last night and she stayed till three" he signed.

" I'm sorry I just didn't think about it, I have a lot on my mind" she signed. He sat up "well I will take some off, this is the last night I will spend here, Ty told me how hard it is for you to see me everyday" he sighed. He put the Eli in his play pen.

" But you can't leave, we are a family" she signed. He was so mad " how in the world can you say that , you never even speak to me, and this last week it was like I wasn't even here"

She had a tear falling down her cheek, " Monday it was two years" she signed. He looked at her confused, she held up one finger.

How could he have forgotten, he walk's up to her. "Bay I can't believe I didn't remember, I'm so sorry" he remembered last year he held her so many times while she cried. He knelt down in front of her and put his arms out, it was totally up to her weather or not she wanted to be held.

She put her head on his shoulder and cried, he picked her up and went sit on the sofa. This was the closest he had been to her in over a year, he just held on to her and she cried and cried. Days like today he was so glad Tank had killed himself, it wasn't how he had hurt her it was all about Tank.


	5. Chapter 5

She looked at him " thank you, you know how i feel about you" she signed. "Oh Bay you know my feelings for you will never change, thank you for letting me hold you"

The baby started crying she went to get up," you have the day off I will take care of everything, relax and ill make you breakfast " he signed.

He went get her sketch pad and went fill her coffee cup. He picked up Eli and put him in his hi chair.

When Eli was fed he brought him to Bay, "feel his tooth" he signed. She felt it she laughed , "i'm sorry about last night, I should have told you".

"Bay you had more going on during the week than I can ever imagine, so forgiven for everything "

He brought him upstairs to change him, and put him on the floor in the living room and cooked breakfast.

She was still drawing, "its ready " he signed. She walked up and gave him the picture " twins, I had to draw ya'll this morning " she signed.

He sat down, " baby it's beautiful, I have missed this so much, please say we can be friends again". She looked at him, " I would like that a lot, I just can't help the way I feel, it hurts" she signed.

"I pray every night for you to be ok, I have hurt the most precious person in the world to me, and you were in pain before and I tried to make it better and I just made it worse" he signed. Tears were falling.

She sat down on his lap and wiped tears and kissed him, he opened his eyes surprised and hugged her.

She got up and went make them both a plate of food, he could not even eat, her lips were finally where they belonged.

When she was finished and he said he got the dishes. She went to the her bedroom and got her booksack and sat and studied.

He cleaned the kitchen, he was shocked her lips felt so good against his. He walked into the living room and sat down next to her, " can we talk " he signed.

She put down her book, " I need to ask you something, you said we were a family, I would like to spend more time here".

" I thought that you did not want to be here because you wanted to have time to your self, I would like that ".

" Everything is at my mom's I would like to go get my clothes, I will take Eli with me" she looked so lost " please don't take him, I don't want to be alone"

" Baby how long has this been going on" he signed. " Since I moved in here, im sorry I just can't be by myself".

" Why didn't you tell me, you know that I would have been here " he signed. " I don't know if you are seeing anyone, I was just happy that you would not let me sleep alone"

He put hand on her cheek " I love you and only you, I couldn't even think about it". He pulled her in for a hug.

About fifteen minutes later she pulled away," how about you go to your mom's and I will keep Eli " she signed. " No how about you come with me, you need to talk with my mom"

They were there about two hour's he stayed upstairs with Eli, he was getting hungry and he left the diaper bag down stairs.

He walk's down stairs and they were in the kitchen having iced tea and talking. Bay saw him" hungry " he signed. He goes to the bag and gets the thermos of milk and hands Eli to his mom.

He heated the milk and put some cereal in it, he took Eli upstairs again. He fell asleep when he was done, you could feel the heat coming from his head.

He was so grateful to see Bay at the door," we need to leave he is running a fever " he signed. She went and picked him up and kissed his forehead. "Your right lets go".

When they got home he got some tylenol and gave him some, she put him in his play pin.

He was outside getting his clothes, she went to help. They brought everything inside " I am going to go take a nap, wake me if he get's worse".

He was surprised that she didn't talk to him on the way home, he hoped his mom was able to make her comfortable with being alone. The more he thought about it she had never been alone to go to sleep.

The plane ride to Italy and when she got there she had Sal, and now he knew how bad he messed up, he thought he was mature he had no clue. The girl he thought he knew completely, he had not known her at all.

He had to get to know her again, fourteen months since they lived together, ten months since he had started smoking and broke what they had together. He needed to make there friendship what it was the first time he told her he loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bay woke up from her nap, she was so confused by everything that had happened today, it had been so many months since her lips were there belonged. How could she even be thinking that , she knew the rules screw me once shame on you, but to do it three more times , they could never be together again.

She walked out of her room , the twins were playing together on the floor "Bay ask him if he is hungry " he signed. She sat down on the ground and asked him and he did the sign. He picked him up and she did the sign for clapping and he picked up his arms .

" Finally its working, a little " she smiled. " I made meatloaf last night we can have left over's tonight " . She shook her head.

" We are going for a walk to the park would you like to come" she signed. He put his shoes on.

They talked finally about little things , it was wonderful to have her joking around , they were having a nice time.

When they were done with dinner she went to take a shower, she came out in pajamas that were long sleeved with long bottoms, he had noticed the way she dressed today she looked like a mom, not a beautiful twenty one year old woman.

She got a book and made Emmett sit down and sign what she would read. Eli was having fun, they were so close together he wasn't used to that.

Emmett fed him and put him to bed, he went take a shower. When he was done he walks back into the living room, she was sketching. He started studying, he would wait for her to talk first, she was so beautiful when she was drawing.

"You want some ice cream " she signed. He was shaking his head " I will go help " he was up walking to the kitchen.

They talked about school, and there schedules for next semester. " Thank you for being my friend, I think that if you want we could take Eli to the zoo next weekend " he signed.

"I was thinking about taking him to the Dallas Zoo, when the semester in over, I remember my parents brought me there "she signed. " You can come too, we will fly out on the Friday and come back Monday "

" That sounds perfect". he signed. " I have to go see another tattoo artist, we spoke on the phone and he thinks help me, the stretch marks and the scar's I'm just uncomfortable" she shrugs her shoulders.

He puts out his hand but she shakes her head no," I'm sorry about the scars, you are more beautiful now than before its probably because Eli was growing inside of you, how about when you are done with school tomorrow we go bowling, I don't have to work.

"We are not going anywhere together, we just started talking and i don't want to get any one confused "

" I just wanted to go out, the bowling ally is a good place to start, we can bring Eli"

"I see a counselor on Monday's and Wednesday's, it is really not helping"

" Let me say this when ever your ready we can do what ever you want to do as friends, you know that I want more because I always will, but I can't even forgive myself why should you".

" I will bring Eli to my moms in the morning, can you go and get him i have a Dr appointment".

"Sure, everything's ok" he asked, " I am getting on the shots again"

He had tears in his eyes, "I am tired, see you in the morning".

"Emmett, I need to be on them for my cycle, I will probably never be with anyone again, it hurts too much"

He looked at her, " my JR year, Tank all i could think about was how you hurt me, It took me a while to know that you were hurting too , I was selfish" he wiped the tears" when I saw that video of what he did to you, i promised my self that I would protect you from everything, really I was the one that you needed protecting from".

She was crying too, all she could think about was kissing him but that could never happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months had passed and he had his best friend back, they laughed and taught Eli sign's. It was the perfect relationship, the thing he wanted he knew he would never have, but it felt so good to have her in his life again.

They had planned out their trip to Dallas, he wanted to pay for something so he paid for their hotel suite, it had three rooms. He was so excited, he really felt like they were a family now.

She had stopped breast feeding him about a month ago, she tried but with two bottom teeth It was not happening. She pumped them, and he would still try so Emmett took over feeding him, it was cool because he started having baby food.

About a week later he was having pain in his stomach and throwing up, he figured it was a virus so he stayed away from the baby. Three days later the pain went away but he was still nauseous, he had not gone to school in a week.

It was Saturday Bay had brought Eli to her mom's she had finals to study for and Emmett wasn't feeling good. When she got home she went to his room, he looked so bad. "We are going to the hospital, and I don't want to hear anything from you, I will help you get dressed".

She texted his mom and told her that she was taking him to the hospital and she would call her when they told her what was wrong.

It took about twenty minutes for her to bring him down stairs, he could barley walk. They got to the hospital, and she ran inside to get help.

When they finally got him inside she called his mom and told her to come there was something very wrong.

Emmett had Bay's hand, he was scared she kept on kissing his forehead, he was burning up.

They took him to do x rays and blood work. His mom finally got there, but he did not want to let go of Bay's hand.

They finally came in and said that his appendix had ruptured, and they had to take him into sugary now. His mom hugged him and he looked at Bay " I love you so much" he said, she kissed him " please come back to me I love you too". They rolled him out.

She looked at his mom, " he will be fine wont he" ,Bay asked. Melody was crying " of course he will"

They sat outside for about thirty minutes " Bay you need to pump" she looked down the front of her shirt was wet. She went to her SUV and got her pump out she decided to sit in there and get it done quick . When she was done she looked for a shirt all she had were tank tops, her arms were about ninety percent done, but right now she had to be in there.

She went to the waiting room again, " Bay you look good" Melody signed, " this was all I had i'm uncomfortable", Melody hugged her.

An hour and a half later the Dr comes out they took it out but he had four abscesses , it had been at least three days that it was ruptured.

" I need to see him"

"well he is in recovery he will be in room 326, we are waiting on blood work to come back we are worried about sepsis, but we will have to see"

Bay looked at him " what is sepsis " the Dr put his head down "it's sometimes called blood poisoning " Bay was signing what he would say to Melody.

When he walked away Bay looked at Melody " he will be fine, he can't leave us" Melody was crying " no tears , lets go to his room".

They got to his room and just sat there, they wheeled him in the Dr walked in behind him, "he will be out for a while, no infection in his blood but the bacteria in his abdomen we will have to watch closely".

They walked out Bay got a towel and wiped his face,Melody could see the love she had for him, she sat next to his bed and held his hand.

Five hours later he still wasn't awake her mom kept calling but she wasn't answering. Finally Melody texted her and told her what was going on , and to bring Bay some clothes.

Katherine and Daphne got there and hugged Melody, Bay did not even see them she was too busy praying. Her mom went up to her , and took her other hand and tried to talk to her but it wasn't working.

The nurses came in and asked them to leave for a few minutes. Bay stood up and walked out side to her SUV, she needed to pump. They walked outside with her she opened the door, the smell hit them she had so many bottles of milk that were opened and some of them spilled.

She did not even notice, Katherine started emptying out the milk on to the cement she looked at Daphne, " Bay why don't you come home and see Eli, and we can come back in a little while you can take a shower and relax " her mom said.

She looked at them confused, " if no one wants to watch Eli can ya'll bring him here I know his dad will want to see him when he wakes up"

"Bay you are pumping your breasts with no bottle, you have breast milk all over you, please come home and take a shower" Daphne said.

She started laughing " wow I just want to be with him, did ya'll bring me some clothes " they shook there heads yes " well I will just take a quick one in the room".

" I will take your SUV and clean it , and bring you some bigger bottles, so you can pump and save them" Daphne said.

"Thank you will you bring Eli"

" No I will keep him till he gets out of here, you need to rest ,I want to call your Dr and get you something for stress, Bay you are not being your self" her mom said.

" I'm not stressed, he will wake up in a few minutes"

"Bay he has been unconscious for six hours, they said that it could be a few days before he wakes up, and i know you better than you think "

"Well I know Emmett better than anyone else and i know it wont be long now"


	8. Chapter 8

Thirty six hours later he still hadn't woken up , her mom was there she convinced Bay to get something to eat. Her Dr had come to see her about six hours ago, he gave her a prescription and Melody's boyfriend went to fill it, Bay said she would take one after dinner , she had not slept yet.

His mom made her pump before she took her pill, she seemed absolutely fine, like he was sleeping.

She took her pill and was holding his hand. Finally she fell asleep, his mom got Gabe to put her on the sofa. It had been two hours she had been sleeping, her mom was so happy when Melody texted her.

Gabe took Melody out if the hospital for dinner. This was the first time she had left the hospital in almost two days, his dad was with them.

He opened his eyes, why was he so tired, he looked up and realized he was in the hospital. He picked up his head and saw his dad, he picked up his hand. His dad hugged him" I will go get the Dr"

The Dr examined him and told him he had been there for almost two day's, he turned to his dad " Bay is with Eli" he looked worried " she hasn't left the hospital, we were so worried about her she held your hand and fell asleep about four hours ago" he pointed to the couch.

He loved her so much, she was so pretty when she was sleeping, it had been so long since he had seen her like this.

His dad was texting everyone, to tell them he was awake, he wanted to sit in the chair next to Bay.

They got him up and he even had on his pj's from home. His dad walked with him to the chair and helped him sit. He rubbed her head , she loved that when they were together, how much he thought about that kiss when he was giong into surgery .

Everyone came to see him even Katherine and Daphne, they told him how bad she was , about the breast milk and how it was like he was sleeping. They would have brought Eli, but they new she was not going to be awake and they didn't want to upset him.

He convinced everyone to leave, he had the call button for the nurse , he would call them to put him back into bed. He just wanted to hold her, but he knew he should let her sleep.

He was back in bed an hour later she had been sleeping for eight hours, she was still in the same position .

He was so tired, but he needed to see her. About fifteen minutes later she was moving and rubbing her breasts, they were probably hurting. She is confused when she is awake, it took her a few minutes and she looked at the bed he waved.

She was crying so hard, he sat up" come see me please" she got up and walked to him she touched his face. " how are you feeling, you need more sleep " he signed. " you don't ever need to scare me again, I need you , you are the love of my life" she signed. He went to hug her she pulled away " they hurt" she kissed him on the forehead.

She grabs her bags and goes to the bathroom. She was gone for about thirty minutes she waked out in her pj's with two bottles of milk , she walked to the nurses station with the milk. They were so good with her, they put the milk in the fridge and when Katherine or Daphne came they would pick it up and freeze it.

She walked back into the room and looked at him, "please come lay with me".

"Emmett I don't think that you need me to do that, I don't want to hurt you"

He moved the covers " please ", she got into bed and she put her head on his chest ," I love you so much baby , thank you for worrying about me" he says.

She looks at him and starts crying. He hugged her , it felt so good to have her in his bed. She fell asleep, he knew that the nurse would freak out, but it was perfect.

About two hours later he wakes her up, "what's wrong baby" she asked, " I'm in so much pain please get the nurse ". She run's out of the room and calls for anyone to come see. When the nurse comes she makes Bay get out of the room.

She waited in the hall for about fifteen minutes, she hears him throwing up, she feels so much better now. The nurse walks out to get her, " it's gas pain, we gave him some medicine for it but it will bother him until it kicks in, he is in the restroom" she said.

She sat in the chair and waited, he threw up again, she walked in with a wet towel. " Get out" he said, " no way I will help you baby, please " she signed. Ten minutes later he looks at her " I think I'm better , can you help me to bed" he sign's. She helped him pull his pants up and takes him to bed, she goes back into the bathroom and gets what he was throwing up in and washes it out.

She walk's back into the room and put's it on the side of his bed. His eyes were closed she takes his hand and kisses it. He opens his eyes and looks at her "thank you" he sign's , " really there is no need to thank me, we are here for each other no matter what happens, you have to know what you mean to me".

"You know that I am so sorry for everything, the pain i put you through, you are with out a doubt the most special person in the world" tears were falling. She stood up and kissed the tears that were coming down.


	9. Chapter 9

He woke up the next morning and he felt so much better, no more pain and Bay was sleeping with her head on the side of his bed holding his hand. He realized something last night, the love that they had for each other was not going any where , it would take time but eventually she would take him back.

He called the nurse she brought him to the bathroom and gave him a sponge bath, he felt so much better he asked the nurse if he could go for a walk, she called an aid and she brought him down the hall and back. He got back into the room and he went sit on the sofa, she would be awake in about twenty minutes, she would need to pump.

She woke up and reached for him, she picked up her head and looked up " hello gorgeous " he signed. She walks up to him" you look so much better ". He held up her pump, she stuck her tongue at him.

About an hour later she was still in the bathroom, and he had to go. He text's her " hey I really need to use the bathroom, are you going to be in there for much longer" she reads the text, "I forgot conditioner" he starts laughing " too funny, but let me use it, and I'll try to untangle it for you" he texted.

She walks out and looks at him, he is shaking his head. He walks in with he IV, and she walks in behind him " I got this" he signed. " Really I think you need some help but I will walk out and text me when you are done" she helped him pull down his pants and sit.

The Dr walked in when he is in there, she talk's with him, and if he is feeling ok he can go home but he wants to look at his incision.

When he came out he was able to talk to him with Bay's help, he said he could go home and to make him an appointment with his Dr for a follow up visit. He looked at her " I think I will go to my mom's it will be too hard with Eli". She was blown away " look I don't think that you know how much I want to take care of you, when it was me you were there even when I did not want you to be, so please say that you will come home" .

"Bay I really can't do anything for myself, a shower, I can't even climb the stairs" he signed. " Well that means you will have to stay in my room down stairs, and I can give you a bath, I have seen it all before" she laughed. He had tears in his eyes , " alone" , he signed. " No, but we are not back together, please understand that"

He wiped his eyes, " let me see what I can do with that mess on top of your head" .

" Don't worry about it I will try to put it in a bun, and wash it again when we get home". She walked to the bathroom. He put his head on the pillow, he couldn't be the only one who noticed it, they would be back together.

Her phone starts vibrating he looks at it Nick, who was Nick. "Bay" he calls out, she comes out and he holds up the phone.

She walks back into the bathroom, talking in the phone. He knew that jealousy was not going to get him anywhere. He gets up and starts packing his clothes, they had not even taken his IV out so it wasn't easy.

She comes out a few minutes later you could tell she was crying, " what's wrong" he sign's, "it's Monday at noon, that means you were asleep for along time, I thought it was Sunday".

He closes his eyes this means that everyone was right, she was not here when he was sleeping, her body was but her mind could not handle it. " Bay I was asleep for close to forty hours, the Dr said that he told ya'll that the sugary was a lot for my body to handle, but I am here now"

" I just can't believe that I could not know how long it was, It seemed like only a few hours, now I know why everyone wanted me to have something for stress"

He hugged her they sat there for a long time he could feel the tears on his neck, he looks at her, " you have no clue how much I want to kiss you and tell you that I got you no matter what happens, but I know that you can't forgive me for what I put you through"

" I forgave you along time ago, I just can't trust you not to hurt me again, I cried for three months last time and I can't do it again"

He did not know what to do, " you know that every time I went to see you at the Dr's office, I went home and cried because I should have been your husband, you should have not done that alone, and it was because I was weak, I could not handle you going to Italy, when they were taking you in to have Eli you touched my hand and the love I felt made me cry so much I love you".

The nurse walks in, " ready to go home" she said.


	10. Chapter 10

They went home but no one spoke, he really could not handle the silence. When they got home he went lay in the sofa, she went to his room and got him pillows and put a blanket on top of him. "Bay you need some sleep, please I don't want you to wear yourself out".

"Your mom is coming with your medicine, when she gets here she will watch you and I will take a nap, but I have a test tomorrow I need to study"

"I am twenty two years old, and I think I can get you if I need to"

" Oh sweetie please tell that to your mother I am on orders from her"

He rolled his eyes, "ridiculous ".

Finally he fell asleep, she looked at him if the nurse had not walked in she would have kissed him, but she knew that it would not be good. He was so honest, things she knew but for him to see that showed her he had changed.

The lights flickerd his mom was there, she walked in and had Eli with her. Bay was so happy she brought him into the kitchen. They played for a while but she made her go take a nap. They walked to the living room and he saw Emmett " da da " he said, Bay turned around he was doing the sign . " His first word " she signed.

She went to bed, she hoped Eli would let him sleep.

About two hours later she woke up, he was sleeping next to her, she figured there son woke him up.

She gets up and goes into the living room, her mom and his mom were talking. She smells lasagna "thank you so much mom" she fixed her some water " I need to study i have a final tomorrow "

" I should have told you when I got here i talked to your professor and you can take the final on Thursday " his mom signed. " I would like Eli to come sleep for a few nights, you can have him back on Thursday, you need to study and rest, we were at the hospital".

She looked upset, " we realize how hard it was for you these last few days, let us help we will stay till supper is cooked so please go and take a longer nap".

" I will go take a bath and wash my tangled hair thank ya'll so much"

It felt so good to take a long shower, when she got out she wrapped a towel around her. She dried her hair. When she was done she went to the closet and to get her some clothes. Emmett woke up and goes to the bathroom, he walks in and sees her naked.

He gets out, she was so beautiful he could not even see the scars, he puts his hands over his face.

Bay walks out of the bathroom and sees Emmett she touches his head " baby are you in pain , I have your medicine " he takes her hand " I needed the bathroom and I walked in ," he signed.

She let go of his hand and backed away, " you saw me". He had tears in his eyes and nodded his head, " I am going to take a nap, please leave me alone".

He went to the bathroom and was walking out her head was covered but he new she was crying.

He goes into the living room her mom was there, " how are you feeling" she asked. He looked so confused , she got his pills and a glass of water," where's Eli" .

"Your mom brought him to her house she will bring him back on Thursday, the lasagna is cooked so I will go, please call me if ya'll need anything " she signed , "thank you for treating me like a person, not an ass".

She looked at him , " I know you love her, but you don't know what she was like when she got back, I walked into her bathroom and she had a razor blade in her hand".

"She said she wasn't going to use it, just a reminder of her past, that is why everyone treats you that way " She signed.

"That wasn't the first time before she went to Paris she had knives in her bathroom, I brought her to talk with my mom, I was so worried ".

She hugged him " you know that she still loves you, she seems much happier now, give her time and maybe one day ya'll can be together".

She left he was on the sofa crying, he thought he had a chance before but now the look on her face told him there was no way.

A few hours later she walks in to the living room, "how are you feeling " she asked , " honestly I am so sorry, I had no idea that you were even in there, you can't know how sorry I am"

" I believe you , no ones seen me naked since you when I got pregnant, I am not the same", she sits down next to him. "I will use the upstairs bathroom to take a bath, I know that it won't be long that you have to stay in my room"

" Let me say one thing than we can go have dinner and change the subject, you can't know how beautiful you are ,I don't care about the things that you say are wrong with you I love you so much"


	11. Chapter 11

They had dinner, it was so good, they talked about little things. " I will stop breast feeding, I talked to my Dr last month and it will be painful, but it should take about a week to a week and a half"

" So I will do everything for him, you don't have to worry about anything, I know that it will be hard to hold him"

" I know that you can't really do that this week, but please do what you can, i would appreciate it "

When they were done, he said he would go take a shower," I will go with you". " Bay why don't you sit in the bedroom and if I need you I will call but i think I can do it myself "

She went upstairs and got his pj's and brought them to the bathroom. She puts the shower on and gets him a towel.

When she hears the shower turn off she is standing by the door, " Bay " , she walks in " took everything I had to put my boxers on". She takes his hand and walks him to the bedroom, she dries him and put on his pants, she goes to the bathroom and gets the cream and bandages.

They go into the living room, she helps him sit. She gets his medicine and water then she goes to do the dishes.

She walked to his room and got his book sack and brings it to him, " want to try and study, your mom got my test moved to Thursday, I'm sure she got your tests backed up to".

"I took that math class in Chicago, I can help you study " he signed.

They studied for an hour, she could see his eyes were drooping. " Let's go to bed " , she picked his arm and put it around her.

She walked upstairs with her pj's and changed, when she got to her room he was already sleeping. The pain medicine was working to good, she new how stubborn he was, probably would not want to take it any more.

He was snoring already, she kisses him on the forehead. " love you so much " , she new he was sleeping but it was so good to hear, she new he meant it.

She woke up about four hours later, her breasts were hurting, she goes sit in the chair and expresses a little it was going to be a rough week.

She gets back into bed with her back to him she closed her eyes. He must have felt her because he hugged her from behind, just like he held her so many times, just like he held Abby. She cried till she fell asleep.

He woke up and saw how he had her in his arms, he hoped that she had not noticed. He went to the bathroom, when he was done he walked up to her side of the bed and sat next to her. He wondered what she was dreaming about, what was going on in that beautiful head .

He goes into the kitchen to get him some water, and sits at the table, her sketch pad was there. He always new not to look in there when she wanted him to see something she would show him, they were her private thoughts. He opened it, and he cried it was from when she had went to Italy, there were so many of them, she would sketch so she could paint them.

He got to he middle of the book, it was him with Abby, how he wished he could rip that page out. He looked at a few of them , one of them had a razor blade with her laying down, it looked like it had blood on it. All of the rest of the pictures were of him and Eli, he remembered one of them he did not want to fall asleep he walked him around, to think that she had been up to see that.

He walked into the room and got his pillow, he was going to sleep on the sofa he would probably hold her again if he slept with her.

She woke up the light was coming through the window, she looks to the side he was gone and his pillow too.

She goes to the living room and sees him sleeping on the sofa, she feels his forehead to see if he was warm. He opens his eyes " good morning ".

"What are you doing in here, you were having trouble sleeping with me " she signed.

"I don't know how to say this, I woke up and I was holding you, I am so sorry "

She hugged him, " I woke up and my breast were hurting, I got back in bed you put your arms around me, I know that you were out "

"I will fix your breakfast and get your medicine "

He did not know what to think, he felt so much love in that hug .


	12. Chapter 12

Breakfast was good, he had emailed his professors and got the work he had missed. His mom had already talked to them he did not have to go back till next Monday but he had to get all of the notes he had missed.

He was busy with his email, he got everything , but Christine would be bringing something by. He told Bay, he did not want to cause any more problems with her.

They stayed home all day, they ordered pizza. Everything was going fine, they were getting along.

When Christine got there Bay went outside with her sketch pad, she walked to the park. She was not jealous at all, but she needed to think about what she was feeling. Last night brought everything back, but it did not change the four times that she felt like she did not matter.

When Christine left he walked to the park, " hey how are you feeling" she signed. " I think when we get back i will take a half of a pain pill, I just want to relax for a little while "

The sketch pad she had was on it's last page, he figured now was the best time. " That book looks like it's been with you for a while, would you mind showing it to me "

" I will show you a few, there are some from Italy, and quite a few of you and Eli" she showed him a few but she left out the ones he wanted to ask her about.

"I'm starting to hurt, this week will be rough, but I want to be done before our trip " she signed.

He got up and started walking back with her, he was walking slow she put he arm around his waist to help him. When they got back home she went to get his medicine, " I have to pump, you can go take a nap ".

He went to her room and laid down, what he really wanted was her to be laying with him.

He woke up and looked at his phone, it was six he had been sleeping for a while. He goes to the bathroom then walks into the living room, Bay is talking to a guy, "Emmett this is Nick he took the math test today ".

He shook his hand, he stood up , he towered over Emmett. He walked to the kitchen to get him some water, " ya'll need anything " he signed, she asked him and they both said no.

You could tell Nick wanted Bay by the way he watched her , he was furious to come into there house and act like that, but she really did not seem to care . They talked and it was like he was just a friend, and Emmett new how much that hurt.

Emmett got out the notes Christine had brought him and sat at the table, he did not want to interrupt them.

He could see that Bay was uncomfortable her breasts were probably hurting," Bay why don't you go to my room " he signed. She smiled and went upstairs, he was looking at her walking up the stairs, Emmett walked up and stood between Nick and the stairs.

He had his arms folded " have a problem " Nick asked, " leave her alone " Emmett said. He started laughing " you weren't man enough to keep her, I think she'll be very satisfied " He looked at him, " good luck you will need it"

He went sit in the kitchen again and started studying again, there was no way this was happening.

He got a face time from his mom," hey how's Eli", he signed. "Honestly he has been crying and fussy for about two hours would ya'll mind coming see him"

" We will go pick him up , I have been fussy to, we will be there in a little while". he laughed.

He puts his books up, " leave" he told Nick, he just rolled his eyes at him. Bay walked down the stairs a few minutes later," my mom called Eli has been crying i told her we would go and get him".

"Thank you " they both started laughing "I'm missing him too" she signed. He walked to the room and went put his shoes on.

When he got out of the room Bay was sitting there looking so confused , " what's wrong". She looked at him , "Nick asked me out for Saturday night, and tried to kiss me", she signed. He sat down next to her " I don't know what to say, I new that he would try something, the way he was looking at you" he signed. She looked at him " I think I know you to well, what did you tell him", he just looked at her for a while. "I told him to leave you alone, he said that I wasn't man enough to keep you".

" I think you know that is not true, I told him no and backed away". He was shaking his head, " can I please hug you before we go get Eli, you have no idea how hard it was watching him with you". She took his hand, and held it " last night I cried my self to sleep " she wiped the tears, "it has been so hard these last few months, I love you but I just don't think that I can trust you".


	13. Chapter 13

"Would you mind if I went get Eli by myself I need to be alone for a little while" she signed. "I will heat up the lasagna just text me when you are on your way home".

She looked at him " can I trust you, please don't do anything that you would not do in front of me". He started laughing, " I will take a bath, if I have trouble I will wait in the tub for you to get back, but I doubt it I feel much stronger than I did yesterday".

She leaves , it felt so good for her to be so honest with him, all he had to do was make her trust him again.

He went run him a bath, he realized he had no clothes in her room, he goes to the stairs this would be hard. He suddenly remembers the dryer, he goes in to the laundry room the clothes he had in the hospital were in there.

He took a bath it had been so long since he had done that, Chicago was the last time and he had Bay with him and they needed a shower afterward.

He gets out and gets puts on his pj's, now to think of how he can make her forget about everything he had done before.

She text's him about an hour later and says she is on her way home, he fixed their left over lasagna and he fixed her a glass of wine. He found the wine in the back if the cabinet, he figured after today she needed it.

When they got home Eli was so happy to see Emmett, she put in his lap. " I made you a glass of wine, it is in the kitchen " she smiled.

"Why don't you eat and I will play with him then we can switch "he signed.

When they were both done with there dinner she fixed her third glass of wine " I am going take a bath in my bathroom do you need it".

" No I don't , please leave the door unlocked, I know that you haven't had a drink in a few months ". When she is done she puts on her pj's and looks in the mirror she loves him so much, it will take a lot to make this work, she is just so confused.

She goes into the living room, they are playing on the floor its after nine and she knew Eli needed to be sleeping. " I will try and put him to sleep" she signed. " Can he sleep down stairs in your room , I think I can feel when he is crying and I would feel better"

She smiled " I will bring the play pen into my room, I must say that he lucked out in the dad department"

She brings him his medicine and goes to bed, they walk into the room and he sits in the chair. She puts on her lamp and gets her knew sketch pad out and starts drawing them, he goes to get up " can you wait a few minutes I almost have the form of ya'll done"

About twenty minutes later she tells him he can get up, he puts Eli in his bed for the night. She was still drawing he lay's down " I am going to put these pillows between us, I hope you understand ".

"Goodnight" he signed, he put his back to her ,he had to be the bigger man. She drew for about an hour, then she puts it down, she needed to sleep.

"Bay come on baby wake up please wake up" he is standing on her side of the bed, talking to her. He wants to hold her but she is curled up with her hands on top of her head. He kneels down ," come on baby please ". She wakes up and looks at him,tears are rolling down her face. " sorry I will go in the living room, I didn't mean to wake you"

She walks out and upstairs, he is sitting on the sofa waiting for her. When she comes down he stands up " Bay how long has this been going on, when did the nightmares start"

"I don't want to talk, I will take the medicine they gave me when you were in the hospital, it makes me sleep "

" I understand that you don't want to talk tonight but please say tomorrow we can " she nodded her head " come to bed I need you to , I will not touch you, I can't imagine leaving you alone now"

" Really Emmett I have been alone for over a year now, go sleep with Eli I will be fine here".


	14. Chapter 14

He walks out, she knew she had hurt him and she should have never said that. She walks into the bedroom and turns on her lamp " I am sorry I never wanted you to see me having one" , she could see the pain in his eyes. " They started my sixth night in Italy, Sal heard me screaming and broke my door trying to get in, that is why we were so close he slept with me every night".

"Why didn't you tell me Bay, I can't even imagine why you would keep that to yourself" he held her hand, " I knew you would have come, but you had started school, we would talk and I would feel so much better".

" How many times Bay" he signed. " I don't know in my old sketch pad I have it written down, when I would have one I would sketch something and write down the number, please forgive me for saying that to you".

He walked out of the bedroom and went get it, he walks back in and hands it to her. She starts at the back and is flipping pages, " forty nine with tonight's, it has been about three weeks since I had one".

" I have one question please answer it" he signed, " how many did you have there, how many since you've been back".

" How about we talk about it tomorrow, we both need to sleep, you know Eli wakes up at six every morning" she signed. He just looked at her, he loved her so much he thought she was healed.

"I did not have a clue how bad I hurt you, I have told you this so many times please know that I am so sorry" he laid down. She held his hand, " you haven't told me that you forgive me, I need to know that we are all right", she signed.

"You know that I forgive you for everything, I just kept on breaking what was already broken".

"Would you mind if I laid down with you , please just hold me" he put his arms out and she laid with her head on his chest. He held on to her so tight, "I love you so much" he said. She picked up her head and kissed him, "I love you too".

He woke up in the same position as he went to sleep, he kissed her head he picks up his phone it was five thirty, he just had to think about what he should do. He tried to get out of bed with out waking her but it didn't work, she looks at him " what time is it" she asked. "Its almost six, I was going to go and start getting his breakfast ready".

They got out of bed and she walked up stairs use the bathroom and get a change of clothes for Eli. When she walked down he had coffee brewing and he was making grits. " I will go into the room and pump then we can talk".

She goes into the room and the baby was up, she takes him into the living room and changes him and puts him in his hi chair.

When she comes out Emmett and Eli are in the living room, she goes fix her some coffee. He puts him on the floor with a movie and turns to Bay, " will you tell me now" .

She took a drink " I had nine in Italy, I know that if I had talked to you we would probably be married now, and I am sorry for that ".

"But it doesn't change what happened, I love you but I am scared, I need to know that I can trust you"

" You are going to have to baby, because I will never let you sleep alone again " , he pulled her in for a hug. " I know that it was from when he went to your house, why didn't you talk to me and tell me how you were feeling ". She just sat there, and drank her coffee.

"How many people have you told about this " he asked. She was shaking her head no, "Bay you see a counselor twice a week" she was still shaking her head no.

"Make an appointment and I will go with you, how do you expect to get better if you won't talk about it"

"Emmett if you had not been there last night you still would not know " she signed. " How did your mom not know how could you have kept it a secret".

She started crying " last night it was a bad one I have only had three that were horrible" , he was sitting there waiting , " the first one ,the last one and " she stopped. "Bay always the truth please tell me".

They sat there for a while " the hotel in Chicago, they called the police they thought something was happening to me, but I told them it was just a nightmare".


	15. Chapter 15

In all of this time that passed, he realized there with those words that were signed, that no matter what he did she was broken. " I sat outside the door when I left for about an hour, crying because with that picture that you sent me we were done, and now i know that I should not have left you needed me and I wasn't there" he signed.

She held his hand " but I did not want you to be there, the pain was raw, I needed to be alone" she signed.

" I will go bring Eli to my moms because we have to study, I know what I said a year ago, I want to try again, but you have to be very patient with me"

" Bay you have my heart it went to Italy and you haven't given it back yet, I told you before I will wait as long as it takes".

She left and he just thought for a while, she was ready to try again but what did that mean. He would just wait for her to make the moves now, he did not want to scare her, patient's he hoped that he could show her what patient's meant.

He walked to the table and got his books out, four finals on Monday and Tuesday, and Bay had to take one on Thursday and then the same as him.

He studied until she got back , she had breakfast for them, they sat at the table and ate. When they were done he got up went to the bathroom, she had not talked, he hoped that she wasn't going to take back what she had said earlier.

About two hours later he went sit on the sofa, " if I look at another page I will lose it, do you want to come to the park with me and relax for about an hour"

"Absolutely, I think I am done with math will probably dream about it tonight".

He got up and looked at the stairs " I will go get your clothes " she signed. " I have to do it eventually, I will just go slow"

He made it up but she was behind him the whole time.

She walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen, she packed them a lunch and got a blanket and waited down stairs. "Bay" he calls out, she ran up the stairs, " I think it's infected "

She is on the phone trying to get him an appointment, it looked very bad. She got him in at three, she looked panicked. " Bay its going to be fine, they will probably put me on more antibiotics lets go to the park ".

She was shaking, now it was his turn to worry, " hey I am going to be all right".

He put his arm around her and walked down stairs, when they got into the living room he saw what she had done " let's go baby" he signed.

She sat on the couch, " I think you should stay inside, I just don't think I could handle you being in the hospital again ".

Man he wanted to kiss her, " it is Wednesday I have been in this apartment and the hospital for about eleven days, please get me out of here"

She started laughing, " you came to the park yesterday, thank you for making me laugh, lets go "

They had the best time in the park, it was two hours they were there," we have to leave, its in thirty minuets ".When they got in to see him it was infected, it was swollen and they had to drain it. She held his hand the whole time, they gave him stronger antibiotics and told him to come back in a week.

"We can go get Eli, and go home if you want to" she asked. "I need to go home I have to take a pain pill that hurt so much".

"Wow how could you have kept a strait face, if it hurt" she signed. " You really think i could have showed it, i know how worried you were"

She went home first and got his pain pill, she made sure he was in bed then left. They were going to have taco's from the taco place in east riverside for dinner, she called placed her order and told them she would be about forty five minutes.


	16. Chapter 16

He woke up and looked at his phone it was eight he slept so well. He walks in to the living room no one was there. He walks slowly up stairs and goes in to Eli's room they are in there she is getting him ready for bed. He leans against the door , "da da" he says, Bay turns around and smiled.

He just looked at them he couldn't believe he was the luckiest man on the planet, " I think he is starting to look like you" he signed. She was laughing " really you are the only one who says that "

She puts him in bed and gives him his bottle turns off the light and walks out. " you are not going to leave him in there all night" he is upset. She takes his hand and walks down stairs " I went get this when I left " it a video of him in his bed. " Thank you, I was freaking out a little ".

" Just a little, I think I was about to get the wrath of Emmett " she signed. He rolled his eyes at her and sat at the kitchen table. " I remember last time we had this" he signed, " Christmas, and remember the garlic balls if I did not have the flu when we got back the ten pounds I gained would have showed"she signed.

" For our trip I would like to leave on Monday, we can go to Galveston to the beach then drive Dallas, but that's only if you want to"

"That sounds perfect, I will see about getting us a hotel room" he signed. " I will get a room Emmett, you haven't worked in two weeks , I will pay for it and get us a rental car"

" I have money in savings how about I get the rental ".

When he was done he washed the dishes, she was getting clothes out of the dryer, " i will put your clothes in my room so you don't have to go upstairs, and I will bring you to my mom's to spend the day with Eli"

" No way Bay, you can bring him there but the thought of spending the day with your dad and brother is not going to happen" he signed.

"Emmett they will not be there all day, I can't leave you here all alone"

He was shaking his head no "look I am able to stay by my self, you can text me and make sure I am ok, i will probably go to the park and study".

She had tears in her eyes, " I will worry about you" , he holds her hand " you don't have anything to worry about, I am not leaving I can't make it with out you ".

She touches his face, he closed his eyes " Bay I am trying hard to have patient's but I want to kiss you so bad right now "

"Emmett I am not ready, I have been wanting to kiss you since I had Eli, three times I couldn't help my self" she had tears in her eyes " please give me time to know that you are not going to hurt me again ".

He pulled her in for a hug " take as much time as you need" he said.

He pulled away " I will study why don't you go take a bubble bath ".

" Good idea and then after I will study for sociology "

When she went upstairs he put his head down, she told him just what he needed to hear, now he just had to wait.

An hour later she still had not come down stairs, he walked up the stairs and the bathroom door was open but the door to his room was closed.

He knocks on the door, " what's up" she text's, " is everything ok" he text's. She opens the door in her robe " trying to pump they're hurting but not really giving me anything ".

"Lets go down stairs get some Advil and you can go to bed and study this weekend " he signed.


	17. Chapter 17

It was Saturday they were leaving Monday for their trip, her mom asked if she could keep Eli for the night, a week with out him she wasn't going to make it. Daphne was there and asked if her and Emmett wanted to go bowling with her and Travis tonight, she said she would check with him and text her.

When she got home she asked Emmett and he said that would be good, they could just chill for the night he would be there designated driver.

They had so much fun bowling, the girl's against the boy's but the boy's beat them every game.  
"Can we go shoot pool" Emmett signed. Bay and Daphne looked at each other, " boy's against girl's again" Daphne asked , they said sure.

They sat in the back to figure out how they were going to beat them. When they got there the tables were full so the girl's got them a drink, Bay had a martini she drank her first one, by the time she was done the table was empty. Travis broke and shot first, Daphne missed her shot completely, then Emmett had to shoot. Bay walked to the bar and got her another martini, when she got back he had missed the eight ball.

She walks around the pool table a couple of times and grabbed Emmett's pool stick and handed him her glass, kissed him on the lip's , " the looser pays for dinner when we get back" she signed.

In forty seconds she only had the eight ball left, " I want a steak, Daphne what would you like", she hit it in. She looks at the boy's, her and Daphne were killing them selves laughing, " Wilkie" they both signed.

" I have been knowing you for six years, and you still surprise me every day" Emmett signed." Ya'll were getting way to cocky, when you suggested pool, why not kick your ass". She took her drink back and finished it.

It was midnight and she had three martinis, she was so drunk, " we are leaving baby" he brings her outside and helps her into the SUV. They are almost home, she rubbed his leg the whole way. He brings her into the house and she kisses him , not just a peck a long kiss.

He pulls away from her , " Bay please stop" she started kissing his neck, she stopped and took her shirt off " please baby" she said. He picked her up and carried her to bed.

He put her down, " baby you need to stop, there is no way that I am doing this tonight, when you are sober if you want me I will make love to you". She had tears in her eyes " you have to know how much I want you, I love you so much, but I need you to know whats happening and now you have no clue".

She curled up on her side of the bed crying, he goes to her side and rubs her head. When she fell asleep. He waits a few minutes and goes get her pajamas, when he had her undressed he just kept looking at her so beautiful. He finally got them on and went take a cold shower he was so hard, for an hour now.

When he was done he open's up the shower curtain, she was throwing up, he puts on his boxers and holds her hair back. She stopped and he picked her up and brought her to bed, he lays her down and is beside her she puts her head on hes chest and goes to sleep. Almost two weeks since she had fallen asleep like this, he knew he did the right thing by telling her no,he just hoped she would remember tomorrow what had happened.

He wakes up the next morning and she's not there, he goes to the bathroom and the door is locked, " Bay is everything alright " he says.

She opens the door in her robe, " took a shower, so sorry about last night ". He looks at her " baby im not sorry about last night, you know how much I love you, please don't say you regret it".

" Did we have sex" she asked. " Of course not Bay,you have to know that I wouldn't do that ". She started crying " I bet you were thinking I must have wanted it with Tank ".

"Never baby you know that I had to take a cold shower, I wanted you ". She kissed him, he hugged her, " I will go make some coffee and make you breakfast, lay down and relax".


	18. Chapter 18

He started brewing coffee and put the bacon cooking, he goes upstairs to the bathroom and got dressed. When the coffee was brewed he went bring her a cup and advil, he walks in she is crying. " Baby what's wrong "

" What happened last night " she signed, " nothing happened we walked in and you kissed me , a real kiss, I hoped that you would remember "

"Did you undress me", oh no he thought, he sat down next to her, " when we got back you took your shirt off".

"I brought you to bed and said no, baby I needed you to be there making love to me, and I am sorry that you don't remember the kiss " he kissed her forehead " when you fell asleep I took your pants off so you would be comfortable sleeping in your pj's".

She was still crying, " I brought some advil, baby please don't cry, I had to make you comfortable". "I know you looked at me I am not the same as before, I hope you weren't disappointed". He started laughing, " I have told you before that you are beautiful, why do you think I had to take a cold shower".

She took his face in her hand's and kissed him, they kissed for a while. " Bay I think that you are trying to kill me", she ran her hand over the bulge in his shorts, "will you make love to me now" she signed.

He lays on the bed with his hands over his face, " I can't believe I have to say no, the bacon is already cooking and if I don't go take if off now we will have a fire to deal with" he signed. She started laughing, " please go see about it I like my house ".

She got dressed in shorts and a shirt and grabs her coffee, she walks into the kitchen he has his head down on the counter. "What's wrong " she put a hand on his shoulder, " I don't think you have any idea how much I want you right now" he signed.

She turned the stove off and started kissing his neck, he puts his hands around her face, she takes them off and puts them on the counter behind him. She runs her hands up his shirt and puts them on his back and start's kissing his lips, he could feel her nails biting in to his back. He needs to be inside of her, " Bay I want you so bad " he said. She looked at him and pulled his shorts down and starts rubbing it, he puts his head back he was trying not to cum. She starts sucking it, he looks down at her and there eyes meet, " baby fuck " she did not let a drop fall.

He sinks down to the ground, so long since he had sex, and to have her mouth on him with those eyes looking at him, he was getting hard again.

He picks up his head and looks at her, she had the stove back on and was cooking eggs, wow he must have been sitting there for a while. He stands up and puts his shorts back on, he walks behind her and turns her around, " hungry " she signed. " Baby I need to be inside of you , I have to look into your eyes when you are cuming, I need to feel you tightening around me".

She kissed him, " breakfast is almost ready, after that you can do what ever you want to do with me". He closed his eyes, " baby I love you, I plan on showing you exactly how much".

When it is done Bay fixes them each a plate , they sit across from each other , no one touches there food. Finally she gets up and walks towards the bed room , takes her top off and throws it at him.

He puts his head down on the table, he had to make sure to go slow, and make her very comfortable. Walking to the bedroom he sees her shorts by the door, he opens it and she is in bed covered.

He takes his shirt off and crawls in to bed with her. "Bay please tell me what you want, I only want to make you happy ". She sat up and looked at him with tears in her eyes, " remember the last time we had Skype sex" he was shaking his head " that was the last time ".

" I am so sorry Bay, I promise I will make you beg me to stop". She kissed him, he laid down on the side of her, and rubbed her body.

He gets out of bed and goes to the end of it, gets underneath the covers and starts kissing up her leg, gets to her center kisses it and starts on the other leg. She could not keep still, she took the covers off of them.

She grabs his head and brings it up to hers, " please make love to me" she signed, " I am baby, but you haven't begged me to stop yet ".

He kissed her and started massaging between her legs, he put a finger in side of her. She looked at him and bit her lip, she had four orgasms before he stopped.

He was kissing her neck, she took his shorts off and put it in her mouth again. " Baby please I have to be inside of you ", she looked at him " I haven't begged you to stop yet".

He got on top of her again and started kissing her breasts and moved down and started licking her. He had her pinned down, she screamed , he looked at her "please fuck me" she said.

He moves up " you are sure baby" he said. He puts it inside of her very slowly, she wraps her legs around his waist. His eyes were closed, it felt so good , he could feel her starting to tighten. " Look at me baby", she looked at him, he pulls it out and slams it back in to her. They came together, she was shaking, he got off and covered her. He could feel that she was crying, he hugged her, " I love you so much baby " he said.


	19. Chapter 19

She cried her self to sleep, he held her the entire time. He got out of bed and looked at the time, over two hours since she threw her shirt at him. He goes upstairs and takes a shower, he was convinced that today made them one, he is dressed and text's her mom to see how Eli was doing, she asked him if they can go get him. He texted his mom and asked her if she could go pick him up, Bay was sleeping and she knew that she could not handle being alone.

He made them BLT's for lunch with chips, and he washed the dishes. He walks to the bedroom and opens the door. She is crying again, " baby what in the world are you crying for".

He got her some clothes and put it on her, she was sobbing. "Please say I didn't hurt you baby" he signed, she shook her head," truth always remember ".

"I made a promise I made to myself, you can break me now,I can't handle it if you do it again". He tried to hug her but she would not let him, " I promise it wont happen again, there is nothing I regret more then all of these months, I love you".

" Do you realize that you told me almost the exact same thing when I got back from treatment ". She stopped crying " can you leave me alone for a little while".

He went sit outside, what happened they looked into each others eyes he thought they were forever. . His mom got there with Eli, he was crying for Bay, he hugged his mom and told her he would talk to her when they got back from there trip.

He walks in to the house and she wasn't there he goes to the room and knocks on the door, he opens it and she must be in the bathroom. He says "baby im going in your son is crying for you". She looks so scared when he opens the door, she had on her robe and a was running her a bath. "Bay what's wrong, you look so frightened".

"Leave Eli with me and go please " she signed. He gives her Eli and looks behind her, the side of the tub had razor blades on it. He looks at her and kisses her forehead, " I will pick those up and im sure he would love to take a bath with you".

Finally he leaves the bathroom, he had to convince him self not to cry, he knew she needed to do that as a reminder of the past.

He goes upstairs and gets him some clothes, he goes down to her bedroom and puts his clothes on the bed, so much happened today he just needed to remember the love they had for each other.

They walk out the bedroom thirty minutes later , they look at each other," thank you for not loosing it in the bathroom " she signed.

" Baby I no why you did that but a question, how often do you have the razor blades out".

She put Eli on the floor and got his basket of toys, " every time, since we have been getting close I just need to remember what's important ".

He had tears in his eyes, " why didn't you tell me, I would have been there for you ".

" But I didn't need anyone,this has been going on for so long, I am good now so good".

She hugged him" I have to tell you something and I need you to hear me, this morning we shared an intense moment, you are the only person I will ever love, I still need time to make sure I can trust you".

"So you love me, this morning was intense and you have to trust me ", he kissed her, " we are not back together, but I think if I can make you shake again like this morning, the odds are in my defiantly in my favor ".

She started laughing, " you know I just don't want to get hurt, I really love you , can you not be so full of yourself".

" I will go pack my bag and Eli's too," he kissed her "I will grill steaks tonight".


	20. Chapter 20

Emmett was out side making there steaks, Bay handed him a beer. She had not let Eli take a nap during the day, they had to be at the airport for five in the morning, and she new how cranky he would be on the plane if he was tired.

When Emmett comes in the potatoes and the bread are done, she is in her pajamas, he fixed there plates and got them each a beer.

When they were done they did the dishes together, they had not spoken all night." are you mad at me, you haven't spoken all night".

" The reason I haven't spoken is because I want you again, so bad, but I am trying to make you trust me again ".

She started laughing and sat on his lap " well you can't have me" she kissed him "I'm sore". They kissed for a while, " maybe tomorrow or the next day, I want you too"

" Bay please I can't take any more of this, we need the pillows tonight". he signed. She laughed again, " come to bed, just try to imagine what it will be like".

He goes upstairs to put on his pj's, he sits up there he needed to calm down .

He goes to her bedroom, she had the pillows on the side of her, he gets in and they both laid facing each other. She put her hand on top of the pillow and he held it .

At three thirty his alarm starts flashing, he looks to her side and she wasn't there. He sits up and she is in the chair sleeping with her sketch pad. Poor Bay, he gets up and goes sit on the floor next to her ,"Bay wake up, please" she opened her eyes and smiled " ready for our trip".

"Can I ask you what it was about, and why you did not wake me" he signed. " I don't want to talk about it, baby it wasn't bad so I did not wake you".

" You know all of this time I never asked you what happened, maybe if you tell me the nightmares will stop".

" I told you what I remember after it happened, its always the same, he took off his pants I tried to run and he grabbed my foot" she shrugged her shoulders " and I wake up, that's why I didn't wake you I can handle that".

He was looking at her with tears in his eyes, " what about the bad ones, do you feel comfortable telling me about them". She thought about it for a few minutes " he cut me and raped me, it is the same every time,the pain is so bad from both that is why I scream". She rubbed his face " I know that I was unconscious, it is probably from hearing about it, it doesn't happen often so I will be fine".

" I brewed some coffee I will go fix you a cup" she signed. He hugged her " I can't even imagine how hard it is for you everyday, I wish that I could make it go away but please wake me, I love you and want to be there for you". She kisses him, " I have dealt with this for so long, I will try to wake you up, but its really not necessary ".

They got to Galveston about four, Bay had gotten them a three bedroom cabin on the beach. She was tired she hadn't gotten much sleep, and Eli was such a hit on the plane she could not rest.

When they were unpacked he needed to go to the store, " baby I will go shopping how about meatloaf tonight ", she smiled at him " take Eli with you I will sit outside I just don't want to fall asleep if I watch him".

When they got back Bay was asleep outside, he put the baby down and went pick her up and brought her to bed. He put a movie on for Eli and went make there dinner, he opened him a beer and sat down.

She was so strong, to think about these months, having nightmares with no one knowing.

She woke up and walked into the kitchen, he was feeding the baby. Eli sees her,"ma ma" he says and signs.

"Dinners ready " he says. " I want to take Eli to the beach and watch the sunset " she signed. "That sounds wonderful, I think he will fall asleep out there, he did not have a long nap".


	21. Chapter 21

He fell asleep while Bay was changing him, she put him to bed and got the video to walk outside with. Emmett was waiting by the door, " I don't want walk out to the beach, Eli is sleeping already and I can't leave him" she signed. She hugged him "but we can go outside to eat".

They had dinner outside, then Emmett grabbed a blanket and walked out as far as it would let him go with the video. She sat between his legs and watched the end of the sunset, she turned and looked at him " I think I will go take a shower, would you like to join me". He kissed her and stood up, they walked back to the cabin.

They went check on Eli, and he walked to the bathroom and put the shower on. She walked in, "just a shower,you will have to wait to use this" she ran her hand down his shorts.

He undressed her, then himself " im sorry you know what you do to me". He kissed her and followed her in to the shower. They washed each other, and there hair, he conditions hers. They get out of the shower and dried each other off. He gets the comb, and does her hair. She braids it, he is so hard just watching her, " baby I don't think you have any idea what you do to me". She is done with her hair and takes his hand and brings him to the bedroom.

She takes the towel off of him and pushes him onto the bed, " I am in control tonight, so just lay back and relax". She had her robe on , she gets in to bed and kisses him, he puts his hands on her cheeks. She stopped " I told you to lay back and relax, if you touch me again, you want get any of this " , she ran her hand underneath her robe. " Close your eyes ".

He closes his them, maybe this would calm him, she kisses the inside if his thigh. " Fuck " he signed. She takes his hands and put them behind his head and started kissing her way down. He kept his eyes closed and kept thinking about things not to make him loose it, it wasn't working. " Bay please I am going to cum, please stop now or it will be over before it starts"he said.

She goes up and starts kissing his lips, she bites his bottom lip and pulls it. He opens his eyes and looks at her, she put it inside of her , he put his hands over his face. She grab's them and makes him sit up, "I love you" she say's. That was it he lost it inside of her.

He is hugging her, " I love you too, so much baby", he says. She got off of him and laid down beside him, " good night". He started kissing her," baby I think I have to pay you back". She kissed him " I am so tired, you can pay me back tomorrow ".

She turned her back to him, he got behind her and started kissing her neck and untied her robe. She was trying to get away from him he touched her breast, she got out of bed and looked at him, " I said no, don't ever touch me like that again".

He sat up with this confused look on his face, "Bay what is wrong, I just wanted to show you how much I love you". She had tears in her eyes " when I say no I mean no, do you realize that is the same way you were holding Abby, I am going to go sleep with Eli".

He was shocked, trust is what she would never have for him, it did not matter what he did she was never going to be alright. He got dressed and went on the beach, she loved him but for her to say that meant there was never going to be anything more than sex between them.


	22. Chapter 22

She woke up the next morning feeling horrible, she was so mean to him, she should have told him the first time he held her like that how she felt. She looked at Eli's bed and he was gone, she walked to there room and no one was there. She got dressed and went into the kitchen there was a plate with breakfast food for her in the table, she looked outside they were on the beach playing.

She had breakfast and grabbed her sketch pad and chair and walked outside, she walks up to them " I was such a bitch last night, please forgive me" she signed. Emmett just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, " I should have been honest with you the first time you held me like that, but you had just had sugary and I just thought it was best not to tell you".

She hugged him but she could tell his heart wasn't in it , " Emmett please know that I love you, and I am so sorry" she signed. " Go put on your bathing suit, I haven't brought him into the water yet I was waiting for you".

She shakes her head " I just want you to have fun with him". He looks at her "Bay it was your idea to come to the beach, come into the cabin I want to show you something ".

He picks up Eli and they walk back, they go inside and he goes into the room. " Me and my mom figured you would do this, go into the bedroom there are a bunch of bathing suit's, please put one on"

She had tears in her eyes and goes. He sits on the sofa and waits for her to come out, he had gotten the baby a snack and juice.

About twenty minutes later she still had not walked out, he goes to the door and knocks, she opens the door. He had his eyes closed "can I open my eyes, just wanted to see how you are doing".

She kissed him, he opened his eyes " shit you look beautiful, do you realize that you will have all of the guys out there looking".

She looks at him " you are the only one i want looking , you haven't told me that you forgive me yet".

He takes her hand and walks into the living room, " I don't think that you will ever trust me again, baby I need to know that I can be the person that you can't live without". She took his hand and sat on the sofa, " Eli is ten months old, I love you and I trust you more now than I did before he was born, and i don't think that I could make it if you did not want me anymore ".

" You go bring Eli into the water, and I will be there to take pictures ", he takes her hand and they go outside.

Three hours later they are back in the cabin, he kept trying not to lose his temper, why did his mom buy her that bathing suit. It wasn't supposed to be revealing, it was a swim shirt and shorts, but the shirt was so short and that ass.

He just sat there with his eyes closed and tried to relax.

She fed Eli and put him down for a nap, she walks into the living room, he was sleeping on the sofa. She made them lunch and went sit outside with her sketch pad, she didn't go far she had the video.

About two hours later he woke up, she went into the cabin Emmett was still sleeping on the sofa. She put his swimmer on and more sunscreen and took him to the beach. They had so much fun, he even took a step, she could not wait for Emmett to wake up.

About thirty minutes later Emmett woke up, he felt so good he had not gotten much sleep last night. He sees his lunch on the table and looks out the window, she is in the water with Eli who is in his float, and two guys are talking to her.

She has no clue what they want from her, she is so beautiful and so nice, but he could not handle the third guy who went speak to her.

He walked outside with his lunch, and just watched her she was such a good mom. He laughed at the hat that was on Eli, it was big he had to be protected from the sun, but that hat was ridiculous. He washed his dish then walked to the beach, she sees him and is getting out of the water with the baby and his float.

He kisses her on the forehead, " do you realize that there are three guys that are looking at you right now ", " only three, man I thought it would be more" she signed.

They sat down on their blanket " I have to show you something, she puts Eli down, go to daddy". He took three steps then fell , " no I don't want him to grow up, Bay please don't let it happen ". She was laughing " we don't have control over that, in a few years you can get me pregnant again, maybe it will be the girl you wanted".

He put his head down," you will have to marry me first", he kissed her.


	23. Chapter 23

It was five when they went back to the cabin, they had decided to go out for dinner. They got to a restaurant and they were having so much fun with Eli, her child was such a flirt. The chef made him some mashed potatoes and pudding for desert, when they were leaving the blew kisses to all of the ladies.

"You no we will have to keep him in the house , he is too much of a flirt" she signed. He laughed " I have no clue where he gets it from".

When they got back to the cabin he had fallen asleep in the car, " I'll put him to bed", he signed.

She got them each a beer and went sit outside on the swing, he walks out side and goes sit beside her. She reached up and kissed him, " baby we need to talk about last night, I would have never held you like that if I had known how you felt".

She had tears in her eyes, " I should have told you how I felt when I you did it before but you had just had sugary, but I did not want to upset you".

"Bay I thought it was only the truth we told each other, I went and cried on the beach how can you ever trust me" he signed.

"You know how I feel about you, I have to trust you" he hugged her . "Bay you need to tell me how hard it was for you while we were apart, I have to know what you went through". She started crying, he just held on to her.

After about twenty minutes she got up and went into the cabin. She walked out and sat in the chair, " I have to tell you something, please don't freak out, I am much better now", she takes a breath.

She looked at him, she is about to tell him her secret. " When was at the hotel in Chicago, I already told you the police came to make sure I was alright, when they left I cried so much I felt like I could never get past it". She took a breath " I cut my scars".

He was so lost, she was feeling so much better and he ruined her. He was just staring off into space, there was no way to make this go away, she was never going to be alright.

" Emmett please it was not your fault, it was all Tank's, you can't even imagine", she signed. He started crying, she got up and sat on his lap.

" That is my only secret, I was in a bad place and from what the Dr said pregnancy hormones, that was the only thing that would make me feel better".

" I need to see them , I need to know what you did". She got off of his lap and took his hand, she walked to the bedroom and made him sit. She took her clothes off and stood in front of him, " the tattoo artist I had gone to with Ty was not happy, he couldn't believe I did it again, he did what he could but it was the second guy that made them just about invisible".

She showed him her arms, they had and X cut in to the top of where he had cut her and her legs were cut across again.

" Did Ty see them," she was shaking her head, " I made him go outside when we got there, It was my secret".

" How can you say it was not my fault baby, I had another girl in our bed, she was where you were supposed to be". he signed.

"You have no idea what it was like in my dream, I felt like I could not stop him, I was so afraid to go back to sleep", she wiped her tears, "if I had only listened to you I wouldn't have had to be alone".

He ran his hand along every scar, " I don't think that you can ever imagine how much I love you, thank you for telling me, I will go walk on the beach for a little while", he kissed her and left.

She put on her pajamas and got into bed, about thirty minutes later he comes in to the room he puts on his pj's and gets into bed. He puts a pillow between them " Bay" he say's, she turns around " you have to know how much I trust you".


	24. Chapter 24

They woke up the next morning wrapped in each others arms. He looked at her and couldn't help but laugh, the pillow that was supposed to be between them was on Bay's side of the bed. She started kissing him, " baby I have to use the bathroom" he signed. He untangled himself from her, they both went.

She walks back into the room and he is laying in bed, " how was he" he signed. " Can you believe his is still sleeping, mashed potatoes and pudding every night now".

He patted the bed next to him "now where were we", she gets back in. They kissed it felt so good, " baby I want you so bad right now" she signed. He picked her up and put her on his lap , he was kissing her neck. " Stop baby" she said, she pushes him away. " What's wrong", she gets off of his lap and show's him the video, " your twin doesn't want us to have fun".

He lays back, she goes in the his room, "ma ma" he say's, she picks him up and brings him into there room. When she gets in there she start's laughing, he is in bed with the pillow on top of his face. She sits down and he takes the pillow off " good morning" he sign's to Eli " I will go change him and make breakfast, come out when you are ready", she kisses him.

Thirty minutes later he comes into the kitchen, "took you a while" she sign's, he put his head down on the table, " you can't even know how much I love you baby".

She smiled and kissed him, "well you will have all night tonight to show me "she signed.

He ate breakfast then went to get Eli ready for the beach, she finished the dishes and went to put on a bathing suit. She walk's out of the bedroom, " no way go change now", he signed.

She was shocked, "it doesn't look good ", he put his head down. It was a swim shirt that he had bought for her, the problem was it zipped down the front and she had on a bikini underneath, and the shorts weren't as tight as yesterday but she looked perfect.

" Bay I can't go on the beach with you dressed like that, baby im hard already ". She started laughing, and unzipped her shirt," I will go change ".

She put on a t shirt and tied it, he was too funny his face when she walked out, she never thought that she could make anyone feel that way.

" Is this alright " she signed, man she was so beautiful, "not really baby you had better take a nap today, cause I doubt that you will be sleeping tonight ".

They had a good time on the beach, about two o'clock they went back to the cabin to have lunch and put Eli to bed.

When she comes out he grab's her and starts kissing her, " Emmett you have to wait till tonight, I need to go shopping and get something to where, I want to blow your mind ".

She goes take a shower and gets dressed, she walks out of the bedroom and he is in the kitchen seasoning the meat. "I don't want to go to the beach tomorrow, how about we take him to the children's museum and a dolphin tour ".

" Sounds wonderful can you go to the store and get some pudding mix, I want to make sure that he sleeps very well tonight ".

She kissed him and left, she loved him so much, tonight she would ask him if he would marry her. She finally trusted him, she knew that he would not hurt her again. He proved that he loved her, and now she was going to prove that she loved him to.

He washed some clothes, and cleaned the kitchen. Tonight he was going to see if she would take back the ring, she called it a promise ring but he knew what is was, he thought she had finally turned the corner and knew he loved her with out question.

When Eli woke up he brought him to the beach, they sat in the sand a built a sand castle. At five he went bring him into the water, he washed the sand off of him and picked up there stuff, he needed to take a shower and BBQ.

"Emmett" someone signed, he looked at her, oh no he thought "hi Zoe". She hugged him, " of all of the places to see you , this is your brother or son, he is adorable" she signed.

"My son Eli, we were going back to the cabin, it was so nice to see you". She starts walking back with him, "what are you doing in Texas, you live in California, and if I remember right you were always at the beach". She started laughing "Megan is from Huston, remember her she was my roommate , and she invited me to come home with her for a vacation".

"From the beach to the beach sounds just like you" he laughed.

"I want to meet the girl who made you settle down, she must one hell of a woman" she signed. He laughed " it's Bay, I finally have my love back".

She looked at him. " I thought she cheated on you, why would you go back to her". They had reached the cabin, "I didn't understand what had happened, if I did we would probably be married now". Thank god he had his sunglasses on, the last thing he needed was for her to see him tearing up, " you had better go she went shopping, and the last thing I need is for her to see us, her confidence isn't what it used to be".

"Wow I would love to hear how all of this happened, but you know if y'all ever break up I will be in Cali just call", she kissed him on the lips and walked away. He was so happy she was gone, he needed to get ready for tonight. Eli is saying something, he looks at him and kisses him on the forehead.

He turns around and Bay is standing there the bags were on the ground and she was crying, " baby nothing happened, I saw her on the beach and she walked back with me, you said you trusted me please".

"I trust you, I have to trust you". She wiped the tears from her face, " can you watch him again, I will change and go walk on the beach , I need to be by myself for a little while".


	25. Chapter 25

She picked up her bag's and went into the room, she sat on the bed she had to believe him, she kissed him bye and that was all she saw. He knocked on the door, she opened it " I washed some clothes, here is yours, baby please say that you are not mad at me".

" I keep trying to be as strong as I was before, this should not bother me at all but in the back of my mind it's still there", she held his hand, "I know that you would not do that to me on our vacation in front of our son".

He was shaking his head " I would never do that to you, baby you are so important to me, I was shocked to see her". He sat with her on the bed, " I know how much I hurt you when you were in Italy and when you got back, how can I expect you to be strong I ruined us"

"I believe you, it is just a lot for me to process, I love you as much now as I did before" she kissed him on the cheek. When he left she changed and went outside, " I will just be gone a little while, I want to have a few drinks tonight".

She was walking with her feet in the water, today she had bought him an engagement ring. With what happened when she got back she had no clue what to do.

She had been gone awhile, she started walking back she see's Zoe,well she might as well talk with her.

"Hi Zoe i'm Bay" she signed, Zoe just looked at her disgusted " so you're the famous Bay, don't know what he sees in you". Bay just rolled her eyes and walked away," so you thought if you got pregnant he would be yours". Bay was shocked " you don't even know me why are you being a bitch ".

"I know you cheated on him and then got him back, I have no clue why he would go back with you, he would be much happier in California with me " she signed.

" You don't know me or Emmett, so just leave us alone, I made a mistake trying to talk to you ". Zoe laughed, "he would be no where near you if you didn't have that brat".

" Wow now I know how heartless you can be, you have no clue what we have been through and I hope I never have to speak to you again ". She turned around and started walking back to the cabin, " what happened is that I know he is better in bed than any guy you cheated with", Zoe signed.

That hurt her so bad, how can anyone be so cruel, she is almost at the cabin but the tears would not stop. She was walking through the door and she ran into him, " what's wrong baby" he asked. " If you ever talk with that bitch again it is over between us" she signed. What in the world could Zoe have said that would make her so mad, she picked up Eli and went to her room.

He went outside and checked the ribs he had put on the pit, Zoe was walking away, he thought about going talk to her but the last thing he needed was to make Bay madder than she already was.

He fixed her a drink and he went knock on the door, " I have your drink beautiful" he said. He walked in she was on the bed hugging her son, he went to his side of the bed and put his arm around her, Eli looked so confused. " Why don't I give him a bath, then when I get out we can talk" he signed.

When he got out of he bathroom he looked for Bay, she was outside on the swing. " I fed him and put him to bed, now can you please tell me what happened". She walked back into the cabin and fixed her another drink, " you had sex with her" she signed.

"No way Bay , we went on three dates she wanted to but I was still in love with you, I already told you that I wouldn't lie", he went sit next to her on the swing and put his hand out for her to hold it. " She said that I was a cheater, and I got pregnant to keep you, she called our son a brat" she wiped the tears that were falling,he picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Let her think what ever she wants, we know the truth I still don't have you, but I wish that you would be my girlfriend , my wife, or just mine".


	26. Chapter 26

She kissed him, " I am yours baby, I could not image being with out you, you know how much I love you ". He touched her face , " I love you completely, thank you for being mine" he signed. He took her off of his lap, " have to check the rib's and I need to take a shower, I will just be about twenty minutes".

She looked at him , " baby do you still want me, I need you, please don't say that she made you believe any thing she said ". She kissed him, " I really want you too, and if you say that you did not sleep with her than I believe you ".

He closed his eyes" I made her cum on our last date, she wanted to have sex, but she wasn't the girl I had been dreaming about ". She nodded her head, " thank you for telling me, we weren't together but now I know ". He looks at her " are we ok baby". She looks at him " the sooner you go take a shower the sooner we can do what I want to do ".

He went check the rib's and walked inside, he just had to make a plan to propose again, she said that she was his now to make it for the rest of there lives. He told her one of the things that he had hidden , and she wasn't mad, he loved her so much "

She sat on the swing, now she knew a little about what had happened at USC, but it didn't change how she felt.

He comes out side with the bread and corn on the cob, " it smells good" she signed. He smiled at her she walked into the cabin, he was so nervous, she seemed ok with what he had told her.

He put the corn on and the rib's were tender so he took them off and put the bread on. She walks out with Eli, "l think his stomach hurts, how much did you feed him" she asked. He went to take him but he hugged his mom " you know he is always hungry, did you give him medicine ".

"Of course, but i'm worried, I will go rock him",He kissed both of them," I am the luckiest man alive".

She rocked him for an hour and he was crying the whole time. He put there plates in the oven on warm and sat down next to them .

It was eight thirty before he he went to sleep, Emmett took him from her and brought him to bed. He walks out and she is sitting at the table " i'm starving " she signed.

When they were done he started washing the dishes, " I know you are tired, you had a rough day why don't you go to sleep ".

" Thank you, i'm exhausted", she went to the bedroom and got the ring and put on the lingerie she had bought. She knew he would lose it when he saw it , the top looked almost like the swim shirts he bought for her except it was black lace, with little panties.

She laid down across the bed and waited for him. The door opened, " hello I've been thinking about what I would do to you all day" she signed.

He couldn't move, " kneel down on the bed". He moved very slowly to the bed and got on it. She got off the bed and turned around, " thought you would like my choice of lingerie".

" Baby you have no idea what you do to me every day, but in that outfit you know that I will make you shake".

She laughed "well I think that we need to talk first, so just listen to me ". She knelt down on the bed across from him.

" Since Eli was born we have gotten close, you learned about my nightmares, my scars and you made love to me " he was watching her " I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend or just marry me", she pulled out the ring.

He kissed her, and made her lay on the bed. He moved down to her breast's, he kissed all the way to her panties. "You are so beautiful, I think I can make you cum with your panties on" he signed.


	27. Chapter 27

Six in the morning Eli starts crying, she is shaking Emmett " baby wake up" she says. He opens his eyes "Eli is awake ", he gets out of bed to go get him. He puts on shorts and looks at her, " good morning fiancé ", she starts laughing " how do I still have on my lingerie ".

He kisses her, " last night was awesome ", she shook her head ," I have to take a shower, you ripped it". She stood up her lingerie top was in pieces, but the panties were fine. " The way you made me feel last night was incredible, I should propose more often".

She took a shower, last night he showed her how much he loved her over and over again. In all of this time she always had doubts, even when he had asked her to marry him, she thought he only saw her scars.

She got out of the shower and was drying herself " I don't think I packed any turtle necks " she texted him. He looks at his phone " it's way too hot for a turtle neck" he sent back.

She sent him a picture of her neck she had three hickies , " I wonder where these came from", she sent him back.

"Sorry that was when I made you cum from behind, I was trying not to loose it inside of you, hope your not mad", he sent.

She laughed, " I don't think it worked, you had better be glad I have makeup to cover them".

She walks out in an outfit she bought yesterday, a black skirt with tights and a red and black shirt. " Wow baby, you look gorgeous", he signed. " I cooked breakfast, I will take a shower ".

He walks into the bathroom and puts the shower on, he looks at his ring again, it had there three birthstone's in it. Man she blew his mind last night, the ring was perfect she looked so beautiful in that lingerie, he was able to give her the rings back she cried when he put them on.

He gets dressed and walked into the living room, " Bay what's wrong", he signed. " I skyped with my parent's to show them Eli's walking and told them that we were engaged, my dad said that I was stupid to think you wouldn't break my heart again".

" Was your mom there, I know she would be happy, she told me that you loved me awhile back" he signed. "She was crying and shaking her head, they are disappointed in me".

" How do you feel, I would understand if you wanted to" she kissed him, " no way I want you in my life forever ".

He hugged her, " I think you know that I love you too much to ever do something that dumb again, you are my life , why don't we elope".

She wiped her tears, " where do you want to elope to". He took her in his arms and sat down on the sofa " anywhere baby that's only if you don't want a long engagement, I want to be yours".

She looked at him, " let me see what I can do, the children's museum opens in an hour, why don't you take him for a walk on the beach" she signed.

She was on the phone and her computer at the same time, when she had everything done she went meet him on the beach.

"Ready to go" she asked, " sure but it doesn't open for thirty minutes ". She kissed him , "we will go and get are marriage license first".

He was shocked, " Bay did you talk to Regina and Daphne, I am sure they will be happy for us, please don't do this to get back at your dad".

" This is not to get back at anyone, I decided i wanted to be your wife before we knew how they felt, they will miss out on another wedding", she signed.

When the got there license they told them they had to wait three days to get married, "we will be in Dallas then, why don't I see if we can get married there, we can get a justice of the piece". He was so happy, " you know how much I love you, please let me try to talk to your parents".

"Emmett it will not work, I will call Regina, how about you call your mom,maybe they can come here for Sunday". They were on their way to the museum, when they got there they put Eli in his stroller and both made there calls.


	28. Chapter 28

They were so happy to get to the cabin, Eli was so bad, he wanted to walk the whole time. Emmett had fussed him so he cried on the way back. It was like he was much older than ten months, he wanted Bay and would not even look at Emmett.

She fed him and rocked him till he fell asleep. " I am so happy that you will be the disciplinarian, he will love me more now ", she signed. He picked her up and brought her to the bedroom " I am gonna make you pay for saying that". He started kissing her, he had her up against the wall, her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"You want me baby" she said, he put her on the bed," absolutely " he signed. She laughed, " you will have to wait until are honeymoon ".

" How can we have that, we have Eli, I doubt he will allow it" he signed. She climbed onto his lap, " Regina and Daphne are coming, they said they will bring Eli home so we can have a few days to our self ".

"Really I can think of a few things to do to you over a few days ", he signed. She laughed, " I need to take a nap too, someone kept me up late last night ".

"Take a nap then I will go start packing and washing clothes, do you know that we will be together forever ", she laughed " forever ".

He was washing clothes, he got a text from Abby " Skype with me ASAP I really need to talk with you ".

"I am marring Bay on Sunday, I finally have the love of my life back, I have no reason to ever speak to you again".

" Please " she sent, he got her computer out , he really did not want to speak to her, she was a big mistake how he wished he could take it all back.

He packed his bag, he would have to break her heart for the fifth time, the tears would not stop. Eli woke up and went with Emmett, he had forgiven him or just forgot . He put him in front of the TV and put on a movie, he loved this one and it would keep him for a while.

Bay woke up, " ready to go the dolphin boat ride starts in thirty minutes ", she looked at him and she could tell he was crying, "what's wrong baby".

He couldn't stop, " I need to talk please let me ". She sat down next to him, something must be very wrong.

"Remember when we went to the. park after my surgery, we had the best time, and I said I had to tell you something ", tears were rolling down his face. " You asked me if it would make you more happy or less happy, I said less, you said that you loved me and you did not want to know ".

" I still don't want to know baby we are so happy, why are you bringing that up now ". She was wiping the tears. " I have to tell you, I have to break your heart again".

She looked at him ," we are about to get married I love you".

" I called every one and told them it was canceled, I love you so much but you won't want me after I tell you".

She held his hand, "I was going home in two days from Chicago, all I could think about was getting you back, my mom went with you to one of your appointments " , he had to stop he could not stop crying.

"She sent me a picture of you, you looked so sad , pregnant like the world was against you". He showed her the picture, " Josh was with me, I started crying, I could not help you Bay".

She sat on his lap and hugged him, " I love you then and now baby, you can't tell me anything that will make me stop ".

" I got drunk, Josh brought some jack daniels, I was in another place I felt like I had destroyed you".

" He left, to tell you the truth I wanted to die, I fell asleep on the couch, I wanted to forget about everything I destroyed everything we had, I has sex with Abby ".

She was still on his lap with her eyes closed, " it doesn't matter baby, I don't care I broke your heart too, I still want to marry you".

"Bay im so sorry, in February she had a baby, it was mine, I got her pregnant". She got off if his lap, " how could you not have told me sooner, Eli has a brother or sister, how can you want to be with me when you have another family".

" I just found out she called me the baby has a rare form of anemia, she wants me to get my bone marrow tested in Chicago , so I could donate it to the baby".

" Chance is the baby's father, he was there through the pregnancy, he knew that there was a chance that it was mine, but he took care of her".

"Is that why your bag is packed, are you going to go", he rubbed her face with the back of his fingers " I thought you would kick me out, he took care of her the way I should have for you".

And with those words she realized that she had to take the blame for everything, if she would have only listened, there worlds would be perfect. She gets up and goes back into the bedroom, about twenty minutes later she comes out with her bags packed.

"We have a flight to Chicago in about five hours, pack for Eli and I will see what's in the dryer ". He looks at her, " I love you, we have to go see about your child, I will marry you if you still want me ".

" I never deserved you, I love you so much baby".


	29. Chapter 29

They had not spoken since they had gotten on the plane in Texas, they just held hands, Eli was awake the whole trip and kept them from really talking. He texted Abby and told her he would be there on Friday, just text him and tell him where to go.

When there plane landed in Chicago he checked his phone he showed it to her, it was from Abby and it said to be at the children's hospital for one. He was glad that they could sleep late tomorrow, they needed to talk about everything that had happened, he needed to tell her what had happened when he got back to KC.

When the got to the hotel, Eli was sleeping, when Emmett had the crib done they put him down for the night. It was midnight " would you like to take a bath with me", he had tears in his eyes, "thank you". She went to the bathroom it had a jacuzzi, she ran water and put bubbles.

He walked into the bathroom and she was in the tub, he got undressed and sat across from her. "I need to tell you something, I can't believe that you will marry me with what Abby told me, I really don't know how you can love me ". She looked at him confused " what happened in the past needs to stay in the past, nothing you can say will make me love you less".

" When she left I couldn't believe what I had done, it was like Simone all over again,I had already packed up the apartment so I went to bed".

"Travis flew in to get the u-hall and help me drive back, he had to call a cab because I was not answering my phone, the lights blinked for so long before I got up and let him in".

"He knew something was wrong, he tried to make me feel better, we packed it up and were leaving in the morning".

"I slept the whole way home, there was no reason to be awake, I would just think about what I did to you" he wiped the tears, " when we got home I took my clothes and a few bags out of the back and he drove the truck to go meet your dad and put it all in storage".

"I did not even unpack,I went to bed, but it was are bed where we had made love so many times" he held her hand " I had brought your pain pills with me there were five left, I did not want to be in a world where I had broken your heart, so I took them".

She was crying," I woke up the next day on suicide watch at the hospital, the one person who made me realize what an ass I was , Travis".

"I was taking the easy way out, you were all alone having my baby, with all of the health problems I had to be there for you whether you wanted me or not".

" So when I was released my mom told me when your appointments were, I started working and made sure that I could see you walking in, you were so beautiful". She sat on his lap and hugged him, " I don't think i could have made it with out you, when we got to my first appointment after you got back I saw you, I would look forward to it every time".

They hugged for a while, "the waters cold ", he said. She got off of his lap and put the hot water on, when they were done they went to bed. He laid down first and she was in front she grabbed his arm and put it around her, " I love you so much, we are forever ".

Eli woke her up at eight and he was hungry, she fixed him a bottle and called room service. At nine he woke up, she was so understanding last night , she didn't speak until he was done and told him what he needed to hear.

He goes into the living room, she smiles at him, puts Eli down and he walks to his dad. Wow his son was growing up too fast, he saw the breakfast " im starving". He kissed her, they were going to get through today fine.

Eli was laying on the floor watching TV, " are you ready for today", she signed. " I have to be, I know she had a baby but I was too shocked to ask if it was a boy or a girl, but I don't think it matters to her Chance is its dad".

" I think that's its your choice, you just found out about it, no one can keep you from your child".

" But for four months he has been there, how would I feel taking his baby away from him".

" Well just see what they have to say, I will drop you off and take Eli to are other park" she signed. He had tears in his eyes ," I can't go in there with out you, I can't meet my child with out you, I need you".

She laughed "you you you really , baby I will go with you there with you but I really shouldn't be , you need to grow really need the to grow some balls".


	30. Chapter 30

They spent time at there other park, Eli had a good time, at twelve thirty they left to go to the hospital. He fell asleep in the car , Emmett carried him in, Abby was waiting for him where he had to get tested.

"Im sorry " Abby signed, Bay looked at her and she put her arms out, they hugged. She could only imagine how it would feel to have a sick baby in the hospital, for the week Eli was in nicu she spent at least eighteen hours a day there when she was released.

Her name was Evangeline Ann Hollis, Abby and Chance got married while she was pregnant, they did not find out about her condition till she was three weeks old, only then did they find out that she was Emmett's.

Eva had AB negative blood, and both her and Chance were A positive, so they knew . She had to have four transfusions of platelets, they were waiting to start her on the medicine when she was four months but she had an allergic reaction and they knew Emmett had to be called.

The nurse came to get Emmett, he gave Eli to Bay and kissed her. She said they would test him and take platelets, he said that he did not care, to do what ever they had to do.

He was in there for two hours, the Dr came out and said that the marrow was not a match, but he looked at Eli. " He is her half brother, same blood type can he be tested" Bay asked. Abby was in tears, "I want her to be ok, we will see if he is a match then we will figure out what we want to do".

He was asleep while they took the blood, when they were done Emmett was walking out, he was crying." I am so sorry, I hoped that I could help her", he signed. Eli was waking up and he saw the bandaid on him, he looked at Bay, " your son's a match".

He was shocked how could Bay have him tested with out him knowing, " we will go talk to the Dr and see what it takes for Eli to be the doner, Abby knows I had him tested but not the results, we will make the decision together ".

They went talk with the Dr, Eli was old enough there would be five days of shots then it would be taken. They asked about the side affects and how painful it would be, once they felt like they had all the facts they left.

They had not spoken, he drove while Bay was on the phone with his Dr in KC. When they got back to the room he just sat down with his eyes closed, they could have gone to see Eve but he did not want to, he really needed to think about taking from his son to give to his daughter.

Eli was playing on the floor in the living room, " his Dr said that he could not find a medical reason why we should not do it, and I think that we should try him on the shots for the first day and see how it goes ".

He closed his eyes again, " you are so strong, how can you even stand to be around me, I was weak I let you down".

She went sit on his lap, " when you first told me about the baby I thought that I would die it hurt so bad, but a few minutes later I realized that if I had listened to you we would not be in this situation, so understand that nothing is going to keep us apart".

" Call them we will try tomorrow, but if he has a bad reaction we are stopping, I just can't imaging hurting my son". They went have dinner at there favorite restaurant, one of the waitresses recognized them, she was so happy about Eli.

When they got back to the hotel she gave him a bath and put him to bed, Emmett was sitting on the couch he looked so lost again. " Want to have a shower with me" she signed, he looked at her and started crying," how can you be so strong through this you should hate me".

She took his hand and brought him to the bathroom and put him standing in front of the mirror, " that person you see is the same person I fell in love with all of those years ago, we have had problems but I never stopped, we will make it through this".

They took a shower then went to bed, " I never want to go to Texas again, so many bad memories can we elope somewhere else" he signed. She smiled "how about we get married on Eli's first birthday, we can have it in our park, I think that would make it special". He kissed her, "that is two months away, you said that we could not make love till are honeymoon , please don't say that you still mean that".

"Of course i mean it, do you think that you can wait that long" she asked. He was just looking at her, "no way baby I need you now".

"I think I can make an exception", she signed.


	31. Chapter 31

At five thirty Eli starts crying, she tries to wake Emmett but it was not working. She put her robe on and went get him, she fixed him a bottle and brought him into there room., "

"Da da " he says, he climbs on Emmett back, she laughed. He opened his eyes and grabbed Eli," good morning " he signed, " I think you need these", she held his boxers up.

He took them, "damn I love you so much". She laughed " I think I love you more" she signed.

She picked up Eli, "get dressed, I want to make sure he has a good breakfast before we go to the hospital ".

He walks into the living room," I am scared Bay, I can't handle if anything happens to him". She kisses him, " you heard the Dr maybe some nausea, but I think he will do fine, we have to do what we can to save Eva".

They went to I Hop for breakfast, when they were done it was seven thirty, there appointment was at eight.

He was so nervous, they talked to the Dr and he told them what would happen, and he asked if they could stay in the hospital to make sure there weren't any complications. That made him more nervous, when the put the needle in Eli he started crying, Emmett was throwing up in the trash can.

Bay was holding Eli, " he cries every time, and Emmett has never come with me to get his shots". When they were done the nurse took Eli and Bay went to check on Emmett. "He cried too much we can't do this to him" he signed. Bay laughed " look at him now", he looked up and the nurse was totally charmed by him, " he cries for every shot, if you were brave enough to come with me you would know that".

When Emmett pulled him self together he took Eli from the nurse, and hugged him. They walked out " can we go see Eva" she asked, he looked at her and took a deep breath " are you sure you want to go baby, I know how hard this is for you". She kissed him, " I have no clue what will happen but I want to meet my future step daughter".

They got to the room, he looked at Bay " are you sure that you want to do this, I don't think I can take her away from the only father she's ever known" he signed. " You will have to meet her eventually, just tell that to Chance".

When they went in she was sleeping, Abby and Chance were in there, " thank you they are giving her your blood now, hopefully it will not be long before we find a donor", she signed. Emmett looked at Bay, "if everything goes ok you have already found one", Eli was smiling at her.

Her hand went over her mouth, " we just went and he had his first shot, Emmett threw up , he has never been with us to have his shots before". Abby started laughing, "men" they both signed at the same time.

Emmett walks up to the crib, " she looks just like you" he signed. She had tears in her eyes, he walks up to Chance and puts out his hand to shake his." I wont even think about trying to take her away from her dad", he hug's Emmett.

They sat and talked you could tell Emmett and Chance were friend's, Bay was confused because of what had happened but she just let them talk. He was learning sign language, he had finished school for psychology and was trying to learn to get more patient's, and he had been learning since Emmett was living here.

They asked them if they wanted to spend the week, they bought a three bedroom house and that would be better than the hotel. Bay made sure it was ok, he was on his way to work and he would be home around five, and her mom was going spend the night with Eva so he would BBQ.

It was one when they left the hospital, he had fallen asleep in the car so they brought him to the hotel. Emmett carried him to bed and walked into there room and laid down beside Bay. "Today went better than expected I had no clue you and Chance were so close. " I meant him at the grocery store and he wanted to learn sign language , so I figured Abby needed some extra money".

"They fell hard and fast for each other, their love made me remember you, then I blew it all up".


	32. Chapter 32

Four days had passed, and he was doing fine. Eva was allowed to come home in two days they would both be admitted to the hospital, he would be out patient, and if everything went ok she would only have to stay for one night.

Bay paid for his shots and the transplant, she figured that was the least she could do, Eva and Eli played all of the time. They all got along so well, Eva was very shy and it took her awhile to like Bay, but Emmett tried to stay away from her. Of course it did not work she would not leave him alone, but he was very careful not to make Chance angry.

Emmett cooked his meatloaf, they signed instead of talked, Chance was doing very well he knew what they were saying but had trouble answering them.

Bay and Emmett had not made love since they were staying there, Bay was uncomfortable being there but was grateful not to be in the hotel. Bay slept on Emmett's chest every night, he just held on to her, and was did thankful that everything was going good between her and Abby.

It was his last day of shots, and he was throwing up when the got him to there house. Emmett would not put him down, he was so nervous. Bay talked to the Dr and they gave him what he said, and he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up you couldn't tell anything was wrong with him before, but Emmett would not talk to anyone, he felt so bad that his son had to go through that. Eight o'clock they were all in bed they had to be at the hospital for five.

At midnight Bay woke up, a nightmare but it was different than the other ones, he held her by the hair and told her what he was going to do to her. She woke Emmett up but he kissed her and went back to sleep. She got out of bed and grabbed her sketch pad, she goes sit on the back patio and tries to relax.

She cried for about an hour, the only thing he touched was her hair, but what he told her. She finally realized that today of all days was the worst day of her life. How could she have forgotten, happiness was what she had before carrying there first child, and he took it all away from her.

She dries her tears, why let him bring you down again, he left his marks on her inside and out. The picture she was drawing was Eli and Eva, when they were together you could tell they were siblings, the same eyes only hers were green.

Chance goes outside," couldn't sleep " he asks. She smiles at him " sign only "

"I was worried about what's going to be happening, but I have a bad habit ", he pulled out a cigarette. " I've seen worse " she signed.

" You mind if I ask why you are up, I don't want to pry ", she laughed " you are doing very well about three years before I learned pry " she signed.

" I was having trouble sleeping, figured I would draw, this is for yall so I can't show you yet".

" Can we talk about something " he signed, Bay put her sketch pad to the side. " Sure I know there is alot to say, I have forgiven him if I would have just listened to him at the hotel that night , you would be Eva's father".

" I kicked his ass, and left the love if my life when I saw that picture, but all I could think about was you ".

"Emmett told me what happened to you, and all I could think about was how you felt walking into that room, and what you were going through ".

" My life was over, I just found out I was pregnant, he broke my heart for the fourth time".

" Now yall are engaged I respect you a lot for finding out about this and still marring him".

She smiled " I asked him to marry me the night before Abby called, he was so lost, he figured it was over".

"You forgave him, may I ask why", " it was all my fault, when he came to the hotel I knew nothing had happened between them, but my anger was the reason I sent him that picture ".

" He said something when he was telling me about Eva, you were there for Abby through out her pregnancy, the way he should have been there for me".

" Well let me tell you what happened when he showed me that picture, I left and went stay with a friend of mine, we would talk but she should have known better than it be in bed with him".

"The night that they slept together I went out with an old girlfriend, we talked about Abby and I loved her so she said I should go back to her".

"What I didn't know was she was at the same restaurant with friends, she saw and we all know what happened ".

" I kept on calling her but she would not answer, a two days later I went to her apartment and told her that I still loved her and there was nothing to forgive her for".

" Well I bet you were surprised to hear about what happened", she signed. " I left and drove to KC to kill him, when I pulled up outside of his house the ambulance was there, he tried to kill himself ".

She had tears in her eyes," I just found out about that, if I had known I really don't think I could have made it through , we _were_ just so broken".

He walked up and hugged her, " but just look at us now both with the people we love", he said.

"Come on lets go to bed, we have to be up in three hours to go to the hospital " he signed. She shook her head no, " can't sleep ".

He sat down " you know him a psychologist, you can tell me and it will be between us".

" I had a nightmare, since I went to Italy it was my fifty first one, they usually are not bad but I have trouble going to sleep afterwards ".

" Do you feel comfortable telling me what they are about, maybe I can shed some light on why you are having them".

She wiped the tears from her eyes," I know exactly why I had this one, its the anniversary of my rape".

"I guess I should say my second rape ". He closed his eyes, he never expected her to say that.

"Bay you have to know how much I respect you, if Emmett had not told me I would have known ,I think that you are doing so good, and what ever you need I will help you".

"You know what I think I will go wake up Emmett, I can usually sleep in his arms". She hugs him and goes into the house.


	33. Chapter 33

She walk's back into the room and he was awake, " I thought you were sleeping, I need a hug". He look's at her " I thought you had enough outside, I really hate being jealous". She shook her head, "no reason for you to be jealous of anyone, I had a nightmare and I tried to wake you". He was out of bed , " baby I am so sorry, was it a bad one".

" Not really but different, he grabbed me by my hair and told me what he was going to do to me", he hugged her, " so I went outside to draw and Chance came out too, we had a long talk and we are so happy to be with the ones we love".

He was rubbing her face, " I know that I should not be jealous, but I kept on thinking about what I did to him, a little pay back". She looked at him, " nothing to worry about baby, do you know what today is" she asked.

He looked at her like she was crazy, she smiled and got out her phone and showed him the date, he looked at it " two years today that he took are first baby away from us", she signed.

He closed his eyes, he forgot how could that have happened, " I forgot again, how could I have done that twice, I love you please know that what ever you need I will take care of it, I am so sorry".

She hugged him for a while, " I had forgotten too, we have had so much going on, I hope that soon it will be just another day and I wont remember what he did to me".

She kissed him he picked her up and put her in bed, "you need some sleep ", he signed. " I just want a few more kisses ", he put her face between his hands and kissed her. He felt her moaning, he started to kiss her neck. He looked at her, "keep quiet, close your eyes and relax", he signed.

She closed her eyes, he kissed her lips and put his hand in her pajamas, she moaned again. " quiet baby" he said. He kissed her lips and massaged her, he could feel the wetness through her panties. He put his hand inside of them and she let out a loud moan. He had his hand in her neck to feel her moan, "shhhh" he said.

He circled her clit, she couldn't help the little scream she let come out. He put his hand over her mouth and put two fingers inside her, he massaged her until she came, but he started rubbing her again. Her eyes were open, she was looking at him, he started kissing her breast through her pajama shirt.

He could feel her moaning again, he took her nipple between his teeth and pulled it, she came and screamed. "Now you know I told you to be quiet" he signed.

She put her hands over her face, the way she felt was unbelievable, " we need to go to sleep". She laid there for a few minutes, she rolled over right on to him, " don't even think about going to sleep now, ", she signed.

She started kissing him, she scooted down and pulled his boxers down and started rubbing him. She kept on rubbing him, she put her tongue on the base of him and licked it, he looked at her she licked it all around.

"Baby please ", she looked at him " shhhh" she said. She started sucking it, and he lost it in her mouth.

She pulled up his boxers " good night".

Chance got up, he thought about Bay, to think about what she had gone through and she was so strong. He woke up Abby and went take a shower. When he got out Bay and Emmett still weren't up, he knocks on the door and no one answered. He opens the door and sees them laying in bed with there arms wrapped around each other.

She must have woken him up when she got back into bed, you could see how much they loved each other. He walks to Emmett and taps him on the shoulder, " thirty minutes until we have to leave".

He woke Bay and they went take a quick shower together, when they were done they got dressed and went get Eli. They hoped he would stay sleeping, when he woke up he would want food but he could not eat before sugary.

When they got to the hospital he had woken up and was crying, Emmett held him and tried to calm hum but it wasn't working. He finally put him down and he walked to Eva, he sat down and they put her next to him.

They sat together and played with the toys they had, you could tell that they were close. When the nurse came out Bay and Abby took them into the back they put an IV in both of them and they both fell asleep. Emmett and Chance went to there rooms and just waited for the sugary.

When they took him to the back, Emmett was crying, Bay sat on his lap and they cried together. About an hour later Abby and Chance came out with the Dr, " he is doing fine, and in recovery, should be there for about an hour". They asked him questions and once they felt like they knew everything, they went sit and waited on news about Eva.

When he was brought to his room they went to it he was awake. Emmett picked him up and gives him a bottle of pedialite, he fell asleep again. Bay went to check on how she was doing, when she walks in they are crying, she has her hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes.

They finally turn around, and saw Bay, " she is so good, they think that she will be fine for the rest of her life, thank you for this Bay".

They hugged, " we were wondering if ya'll would like to come to KC and be in our wedding, Eva could be the flower girl, and bridesmaid and groomsmen", she said.

They looked at each other and smiles " we would love to do it, thank you Bay maybe we could be like a family", she said.


	34. Chapter 34

They got home on Monday, Eva was doing fine, they were so excited that they were going to be in there wedding. The problem was that he would have to tell his parents about Eva. He called them over to see if they could come tonight, they said of course but Bay did not feel like it was her place to be there.

She was going to see about day care centers,deciding which one was going to take a lot of work. Then she was going to Regina's to have dinner with them to talk about the wedding.

Emmett texted her and said they were gone to please come home. She had told them about what had been going on , and that she was fine with everything, they were surprised but happy that it all worked out.

When she got home she put Eli down, he ran to Emmett, " how did it go".

"They were so upset, they want to meet her I told them that they could for the wedding, but they wanted to be called when we were in Chicago", he sighed.

She sat down next to him, " you told her about the sugary and that she wasn't up to any visitors", she asked. He shook his head yes, " I told her about what we had to put Eli through to save her life, but they still want to meet their granddaughter".

"But it is not there grandchild, she has two parents that love her, I told them that we had decided that we would spend a week with her in the summer and thanksgiving", he signed.

"My dad said that I had better hold on to you, because they don't know how you could want to marry me, I love you so much but I never deserved you".

She sat on his lap and hugged him," we will be together forever", she held up her hand and showed him the ring" forever ", they both signed.

The lights started flashing, he got up and answered the door, J and K were standing there. "Hello please wait here I have no clue weather she wants to see you today", he signed.

He walks back into the living room " J and K are here they want to talk to you", she rolled her eyes " please tell them to come in", she signed.

He walked back to the door and let them in, he walked back to the sofa and sat down next to Bay. Eli was so excited to see them, he screamed and ran up to Katherine. She picked him up and held him so close, then passed him to John.

"We are so sorry about the reaction we had when you told us you had accepted his proposal, we just want you to forget about it we were just shocked", Katherine said.

Bay looked at Emmett and rolled her eyes, " when we are both in the room y'all will sign and speak, and I did not accept his proposal he accepted mine, he has helped me through so much and I love him".

They were shocked, " how could he have helped you more than us, we were always there for you". She took his hand, " since I was in Italy I have been having nightmares, fifty one of them, no one knew about them until he saw one".

Her mom had tears in her eyes, " they were from the second rape, and some of them were horrible, but since he found out about them I have not slept alone" she signed.

"But Bay that is no reason to marry him, I realize that he helped you but I think that you need to take your time to know if he is the one", John signed.

"Please leave, I don't think that y'all could ever know how much love I have for him, it took me ten months to take him back and I refuse to let the negativity get to us", she signed and walked out of the room.

He stood up and went stand by the door, "I have to tell y'all something, I found out on our trip that I am a father of a four month daughter, if Bay would not have been with me there is no way I would have made it", he signed. John's mouth was open , " I know that y'all know when I got back to KC I tried to kill my self, that was why I couldn't stand to be in a world with out her and I knew that she would never want to be with me again".

"But she showed her strength and compassion for everyone, Eli donated bone marrow to Eva so we had to spend a week in Chicago, say what y'all want but no one can ever make us know we are not meant for each other".

He walked to the door and opened it, " please think about everything and don't come back until y'all want to help us plan the wedding".

He walks into the bedroom and Eli was in the tub, man he was lucky, he just stands there and watches them. When they were done, Eli sees his dad, and starts laughing. He takes him upstairs and dresses him and puts him to bed.

He walks down stairs and she is running a bath, " interested", she signed, he started getting undressed.

They talked about everything, about what he had told her parents, and he apologized again. She straddled him, " will you please stop, I am fine baby, I don't think that we could be any closer than we are now". He kissed her and she could feel him getting hard, " no sex until the wedding, witch is happening on August fifth, then we are going on a cruse to the Bahamas".

"But that's in a month and his birthday is on the thirty first", he asked. " well Regina wants to send us somewhere and school starts on the twentieth ".


	35. Chapter 35

It was three days before the wedding, Abby, Chance and Eva were coming in today, and his parents were going to be there for dinner. His name was on the birth certificate, they decided to make it as easy and not to keep secrets from Eva.

His parents were so excited to meet her, but he told them he was Uncle Em, and Aunt Bay, she would be here for the wedding and then they would see her for her birthday.

When they got there she was sleeping, Bay brought them to Eli's room, they had another crib for her to sleep in. Bay had repainted the room and made it for both kids, she had not bought clothes she figured do that before thanksgiving.

They sat outside, having drinks, Emmett was Barbequing. The sat and talked for about an hour, then he lights in the house started flashing, "I'm sorry they are so excited to meet Eva, but I told them that she how she will be calling me so we will just see".

Emmett goes to the door, " hi everyone's outside on the back patio, Eva is sleeping". They walked out and talked with Abby and Chance, then Bay says that she is up, Chance went inside to get her.

He fixed her a bottle before they went out, Eli was so excited to see her, he climbed onto Chance's lap so that he could be next to her.

Melody had tears in her eyes, she was so beautiful, but you could tell who her parents were. She was so shy, and she would cry every time Melody or Cameron tried to take her.

When they were ready to leave Melody goes up to Abby , " y'all are wonderful parents now I know why Emmett did not want custody, please know that we are here if ever y'all need anything", she signed.

Emmett walked out of he house with a bottle of Patron, and four shot glasses, "I am so glad that went better than I expected, so lets all take a shot".

Bay laughed " let's but the kid's to bed, then we will play poker and take are shot".

They went upstairs to the bathroom and gave them a bath together when they were done Bay went down stairs and got them each a bottle.

When they were done they walked down stairs," I need to tell you something, the night Emmett and I had sex it was my idea , afterword's he passed out" Abby said.

"We were sleeping on the couch , he woke up and I heard him speak for the first time, he said i lost her I can't believe I lost her ".

Bay had tears in her eyes, " he was on the floor crying, then I realized that because I was furious with Chance,I ruined his life".

" When Chance got back from KC he told me that Emmett had tried to kill him self, I am so sorry I let my anger take everyone down with me".

"That's why we decided not to tell him I was pregnant, Chance said it didn't matter to him, it would be his baby".

Bay laughed a little, " and I am happy that it all worked out, and like you said in Chicago we are a family ".

They walked outside, " ready to play some poker", Emmett signed.

At midnight Bay had won every almost every game, " Eli wakes up at six in the morning, so we had better go to bed", she signed.

The next morning they were all up, Bay's mom got there,she had really taken apart in the wedding. She bought bagel's for everyone, she thought Eva was beautiful.

Her dad was not going to be there for the wedding, the day after he went to her house he went to Emmett's work and offered fifty thousand dollars to walk away from Bay, he wanted her to find someone that was good enough.

Bay went to there house and told them everything, how many nightmares she had and how she has used the razor blade again in Chicago, Emmett was the only love that she ever wanted to have.

She said that she was so hurt that she was only worth fifty thousand , and they were not invited to the wedding, but Katherine was so furious with John she asked her and Regina to her down the isle.

The night before the wedding all of the girls were at Bay's house and the boy's were at a hotel, it wasn't much of a bachelor and bachelorette party, they each had one of the babies.

She woke up at ten the morning of the wedding, they had stayed up late talking and drinking, but she did not have a hangover. She goes take a shower, when she is done she goes out to see the wedding party.

They all had there hair done and Regina was putting on there make up. She had hugs from everyone, Abby fixed her a mimosa, when Regina had all of there make up done she turned to Bay " ready to be even more beautiful ".

She sat down " can you do anything about my nerves", they all laughed and Abby got her another mimosa.

About two hours later she was done, her hair had braids but it was down, her make up was simple.

The bridesmaids got dressed, they all had a different dress, all she told them was to make it pastel, and above the knee. When they were done Bay and her mom's went to put her dress on, no one had seen it yet , when they walked out everyone had there hands over there mouths, she looked so beautiful.

Her dress was aline and strapless, the only place it had beading was in the belt, she had it rebeaded with the colors of there dresses.

Melody got there for her gifts, something old was given by her it was her great grandmother's pin. Something new came from Regina, it was a hair pin with diamonds .

Daphne had something blue of course there was a garter belt, but there was an anklet too with blue stones.

Something borrowed came from her mom, " I love you so much Bay, so please where these today ". It was diamond earnings and a tennis bracelet " your dad gave me this fir our twentieth anniversary, you can borrow this until your twentieth ".

The wedding was in an hour, they all had champagne, the limo was there, Bay was not nervous at all, she was marrying the man of her dreams.

When they got there she texts Emmett " want to back out, I can make a run for it". He laughed " then I would have to chase you and carry you over my shoulder, you will marry me".

"See you in twenty" she sent.

All if the groomsmen were waiting by the car, Chase took Abby's hand and walked her down the isle, next were Toby and Natalie then the maid of honor and the best man, Daphne and Travis.

When Bay got out of the car she started crying, she hugged both of her mom's " let's get me married ".


End file.
